Ban-Laoch
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: Inspired by the Shantae video games, and very, VERY loosely off of Norse and Celtic mythology. A young Elf girl seeks to save her world from an insane Dwarf Raider. Along the way she'll face off against fearsome monsters, treacherous enemies... and one old Elf's unhealthy obsession with pickles.
1. Chapter 1

One morning, in a land of Elves and magic, a young Elven woman was waking up. Her green eyes were dim as they slowly opened to the bright morning day, and her red hair was a mess in the shape of a porcupine's backside from restless sleep. This woman, Ban-Laoch stood up from her bed, and looked exhausted from a poor night's sleep. "Ban-Laoch! Ban-Laoch!" Shouted a fire colored bird as it flew into a windowsill. "The Elder of Tuatha Meadu-"

"Ardaigh..." Ban-Laoch said in a tired tone. "... do you remember how long we've worked together?" Ban-Laoch said.

"About... ten years as of a few months ago?" Ardaigh said.

"And in the past decade... have you ever known me to be a morning person?" Ban-Laoch said.

"Well I know you don't sleep all that well since-"

"It was a simple yes, or no question." Ban-Laoch said, cutting off Ardaigh.

"No, not particularly." Ardaigh said.

"And what time is it?" Ban-Laoch said.

"About... seven in the morning, give or take a few minutes." Ardaigh said.

"Yes... yes my little Phoenix. But see, there's one thing you seem to be forgetting after a little over ten years. Can you guess what that is?" Ban-Laoch said.

"You... haven't had your glass of magic wine yet?" Ardaigh said.

"Bingo, and now... now to get my morning glass, and start my day off on the right foot!" Ban-Laoch said as she pulled out a glass, removed a bottle of wine from its shelf. Poured its contents into the glass, and then took a deep long swallow.

Then the magic worked as her ruby red hair straightened out into a clean bob, and her eyes glowed like shining emeralds. "Ah... Banu'an'lae wine gets me ready to face the day." Ban-Laoch said as she perked up.

"Okay... as I was saying. The village elder wishes to see you." Ardaigh said.

"It's something important this time right? Because I'm not going to waste a Saturday trying to open jars for him again. Nearly dislocated my thumb the last time I helped him with a jar." Ban-Laoch said.

"No, he would have told me. All he said is that it was important." Ardaigh said.

"It better be, as Champion of Tuatha Meadu. I deserve to have my decades of combat and magic training to be put to proper use." Ban-Laoch said.

"But your father is-"

"Onwards! To the Village Elder!" Ban-Laoch said as she hastily left her home with a large number of pastries shoved into her mouth. Into the village of Tuatha Meadu, her home and her responsibility to protect it from those who would seek to do harm to it and its people. Built amidst the ruins of an ancient city from the Elven Golden Age, Tuatha Meadu was a peaceful place, and its champions were the ones who kept the peace and security. Till about ten years ago Ban-Laoch's father was the Champion. But he was placed under a powerful magic spell that put him into a deep sleep since then.

At any rate, she had arrived at the Village Elders hut. "Ban-Laoch... it is good to see you on time for once." The Elder said.

"There wasn't an appointment, you never schedule appointments. Now... do I need the enchanted gloves to try to open a jar again? Or is this something genially important?" Ban-Laoch said.

"Trust me; I have no need to get my fix of pickles this week. Now... are you familiar with the village of Tuatha Orkney?" The Elder asked.

"Not personally. I know it exists, and that it's a small island to the north-east why?" Ban-Laoch said.

"It's a trade partner of ours, we sell them the extra food from our farms and we buy fish from them. But we haven't heard from them for over a week. The last thing our merchants saw of Tuatha Orkney, there were Dwarven Longships spotted off the coast... and bearing the colors of the Deep Drake." The Elder explained. Then a look of rage spread across Ban-Laoch's face.

"WHAT?! The Dwarf has returned to raiding our kin, the same Dwarf that made my father fall asleep?!" Ban-Laoch said in rage.

"Yes... Bledis has returned. There's no way of telling if Tuatha Orkney still stands, or if that runt has taken everything of value and burnt the village to the ground. Regardless... this could be the one chance to restore your father to the waking world. I tell you, that man could open a pickle jar just by looking at it." The Elder said.

"That... and his centuries of experience as Champion of Tuatha Meadu, and his connections to virtually everyone in Elfenheim, and even a few among the Orcs and Dwarves, as well as his expertise in the Golden Age. You know... things more important then your obsession with brined cucumbers! Now if you'll excuse me I have a Phoenix to catch." Ban-Laoch said as she left the hut. "Ardaigh! ARDAIGH!... he's at Iarann's office." Ban-Laoch said in annoyance as she made her way through the village to her step-sisters office.

"Ban-Laoch, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The robotic Iarann said.

"Yes, a good day to you sister, now I'd love to shoot the breeze with you, maybe have some Sona wine. But I have a mission and I need Ardaigh to take me to Tuatha Orkney... assuming there's even a Tuatha there." Ban-Laoch said.

"Really? What could be so important that he wouldn't have you waste the day away trying to open jars?" Iarann asked.

"Bledis... he's back, and he was seen near Tuatha Orkney." Ban-Laoch said.

"ARDAIGH, BLEDIS IS BACK!" Iarann shouted to the back room. Ardaigh flew in, his mouth filled with lollipops.

"You can have those while I'm looking around there village. Just get big so we can leave!" Ban-Laoch said as Ardaigh hastily turned big, and swallowed all the lollipops as Ban-Laoch mounted him. "What?! WAIT! DO THIS!-" Ban-Laoch and Ardaigh flew through the ceiling, and creating a giant hole.

"-outside... and he ate all of my lollipops. And Tuatha Milis has cut off trade with us..." Iarann said in annoyance with her organic sibling and her Phoenix companion. "If this office burns to the ground again, I'm paying for the repairs out of her allowance."

It was a long flight to Tuatha Orkney. The island itself was a dreary bleak place with grey clouds, not helped by the ruined village along the shore. "Oh no... We're too late." Ban-Laoch said as she and Ardaigh landed.

"There may be survivors among these ruins. We should look about... see if anyone is alive." Ardaigh said as he changed into his normal size. The two searched about the ruins of Tuatha Orkney, for a while all they found was the burned out ruins of the village... and a bonfire made of stuffed animals and other children's toys.

"WHAT MONSTER WOULD SLAUGHTER CHILDREN?!" Ban-Laoch shouted in outrage.

"Bledis... Bledis and his Stone Thralls. You remember what happened when you first faced him right?" Ardaigh said.

"Yes... I remember what that deranged blood thirsty runt did. It's one of the reasons why I need magic wine just to function in the morning." Ban-Laoch said as they searched through the ruins. Eventually they found someone, an Elf women in blue tattoos.

"W-Who are you?!" The women asked, looking terrified as she held an old looking sword.

"We're not here to harm you... are you of this Tuatha?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"W-Why do you want to know? Stand back!" The women said as she raised her sword.

"We're not here to harm you! I'm a Phoenix, and she's the Champion of Tuatha Meadu. We just want to find the one responsible for this." Ardaigh said as the mystery women panted as she held up her sword.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANOTHER LIFE PAJAMA WOMEN!" The women shouted as she charged at Ban-Laoch.

"Pajama women? What is she- wait? Did I forget to get out of my pj's?" Ban-Laoch said as she looked down to see that she was wearing her pajamas. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY ANYTHING?!" Ban-Laoch shouted as she dodged the woman's sword strikes.

"What? I didn't notice until now that you were still in your pajamas." Ardaigh said.

Ban-Laoch held the woman's arms in a vain attempt to stop her. "Ardaigh! Do something!" Ban-Laoch pleaded.

"Right... I think I might be able to open her eyes. As she seems to think you're an enemy, her mind is clouded with fear and paranoia." Ardaigh said as the women head butted Ban-Laoch.

"Why... why did I forget my armor and weapons?!" Ban-Laoch said as she fired a fireball at the women. The fight went on like this. The maddened Elf women attacking Ban-Laoch, and Ban-Laoch barely standing her ground against her. "WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Ban-Loach said as the women pinned her to the ground with her sword to Ban-Loach's throat.

"There! I finally got it!" Ardaigh said as he flew up to the women's face, and slapped it.

"That was it?... SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME FOR OVER FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Ban-Laoch shouted.

"I... I am so sorry, I... I thought that... the voices. They said that you were with the invaders who destroyed my home." The women said, looking ashamed and terrified.

"No, I'm not an enemy. I just... what is your name?" Ban-Laoch asked as she stood up.

"I'm... I'm Sen'unat." Sen'unat said.

"How long have you been here? When was the attack?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I don't know... I've only recently awoken. All I remember before that... was the long ships... the screaming... the fires." Sen'unat said, terrified by her memories.

"Did they have sails colored dark blue with a black Drake on them? Please, it's important that I know." Ban-Laoch said, kneeling beside the panic stricken Sen'unat.

"Yes... YES!" Sen'unat shrieked as unexpectedly, the long ship Deep Drake flew past along the beach line.

"Bledis..." Ban-Laoch said as the Dwarven raider jumped off of the Deep Drake. Wielding a sword and axe, and his armor covered in the gruesome trophies of his conquests and fights.

"Ah! Lass Ban-Laoch! It has been too long since I last saw you." Bledis said, his apparent friendliness poorly disguising his burning malice and blood lust.

"Be silent runt! Why are have you returned after these ten years?" Ban-Laoch said, pointing a finger at him.

"Right to the point... so unlike your wretch father, is he still a heavy sleeper after all this time? Don't answer that, I'm going to remove you from the equation, and get you out of my beard. And since you came in your night-night garb... far easier then I could have imagined." Bledis said, and then he leapt up howling like a banshee as he brought his axe blade to Ban-Laoch's head.

 _"Daughter... your power is finally awakened."_ A women's voice said inside Ban-Laoch's said. Ban-Laoch was then wreathed in fire that sent Bledis flying back.

"What... what is this?" Ban-Laoch asked as she looked over herself... and burning her pj's.

"What the?!" Bledis shouted as he threw his axe. It melted like butter in Ban-Laoch's flame.

"...time to die little man." Ban-Laoch said sinisterly.

"Another time lass, tell Tall-Ainne I said hello!" Bledis said as he hastily left on the Deep Drake.

"You will not escape undamaged runt raider!" Ban-Laoch shouted as she fired a fireball at the Deep Drake as it sailed out to sea. Barely missing it and burning off a good chunk of the ship.

"What... what manner of magic is this?" Sen'unat asked as Ban-Laoch fell face first into the dirt, the fire going out.

"I'll explain latter, for now find something to cover her with, and I'll get you both back to Tuatha Meadu." Ardaigh said.

Meanwhile, Ban-Laoch was dreaming. Normally her dreams consisted of slaying her father's old enemies that had escaped justice. This time she was with her father, Tall-Ainne. "Father... is that really you?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Yes... it's about time I had a talk with you. One... I should have had with you decades ago my dearest Ban-Laoch." Tall-Ainne said.

"What do you mean father?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Do you remember the stories I told you of the Golden Age, of how we learned from the Djinn how to wield magic, and how they helped us to drive the Dark Ones from our world into the Void?" Tall-Ainne asked.

"Of course I do... it was the only kind of story you told me and Iarann when we were young. Despite our insistences that you tell us a different bedtime story... seriously, Iarann even bought a book of old children's story as an unsubtle hint that you should tell us something else." Ban-Laoch said.

"So that's where that book came from... anyway, over the course of my long career as Tuatha Meadu's champion. My companion aside from Adriagh... was a beautiful Djinn. She taught me much about the magic that her people shared with ours long ago, of the inner workings of the magitek that our sires created, and of the ancient ways and languages of the Sun-Blessed Elves. I... I loved her... and she loved me in turn... and that love... led to you." Tall-Ainne explained.

"What?! You... you mean that my mother was a Djinn... how is that even possible?" Ban-Laoch asked in shock.

"I do not know... all I know is that we had a night of... PASIONATE LOVE, and many months later, she returned with you in her arms. I do not know why she did not keep you for herself, or why she even consented to that night. But I do know this... he blood is why you are alive now." Tall-Ainne said.

"The fire... that was Djinn magic?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Yes, but that is but the tip of what you can do. You have the potential to become the most powerful Elf in Elfenheim, since the Golden Age." Tall-Ainne said.

"But father... I'm just substituting for you until the spell Beldis cast on you at the end of the Raider War, wears off! I mean... I have so many questions to ask that I don't know where to start!" Ban-Laoch said in a panicked tone.

"Then let me answer the most important... dark times are coming. And the Dark Ones... there making there move to return from the Void. And only a Daughter of the Djinn can stop the terrible war that is to come at Bledis's hands." Tall-Ainne said grimly.

"But you sealed the Void off from our world for good! Even Bledis couldn't find a new way to bring them back." Ban-Laoch said.

"Bledis is as cunning as he is ruthless. He'll find a way... and you must be ready. Ban-Laoch, I know that this is all sudden for me to say... and that this is the second time we've spoken since I fell asleep. But please... you must unlock your full potential as a Djinn Daughter. Unite our people; rediscover the ancient relics that enhanced my old armor." Tall-Ainne explained.

"The ones that Bledis destroyed during your final battle with him?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Of course, I entrusted the secret locations of such relics with your sister." Tall-Ainne said.

"And uniting our people... how would I accomplish this?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I don't know, ask the elders of the other Tuatha's what need be done. Journey across Elfenheim, and unite our people against the coming darkness." Tall-Ainne said as Ban-Laoch looked nervous.

"I... I will try father." Ban-Laoch said with uncertainly.

"Ban-Laoch... remember what I said when you took up my mantle after the Raider War. I believe in you... and I know, that even with doubt and fear griping at your heart. I know that you can, and will rise to the challenge. Even as our Elder squanders your talents on pickle jars, and you seek adventure in the wilds, furthermore... you remember that Bledis's death is needed to wake me from my deep sleep. You kill him, and I will finally awake. But in order to defeat him... your potential must be unlocked." Tan-Ainne said.

"If that is what is asked of me father. Then I will do as you ask of me." Ban-Laoch said.

"That does my heart good... now go... you have a war to prepare for." Tan-Ainne said, and then Ban-Laoch awoke in her bedroom.

"Thank the gods you're awake!" Adraigh said.

"Adraigh, there will be plenty of time to celebrate. For now I need to talk to my sister and the Village Elder." Ban-Loach said as she got out of bed, and donned her father's magic armor.

"And a glass of Banu'an'lae wine?" Adraigh said as Ban-Laoch looked herself over in a mirror.

"And a glass of Banu'an'lae wine." Ban-Laoch said as she looked about the same as the morning when her new adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

Ban-Laoch returned to her step-sister, Iarann's office. "Iarann, this is important. Do you know of any of the Golden Age ruins that father explored?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"What? Not even a proper hello? You've been out cold for almost a week!" Iarann said, looking both annoyed and concerned for her sister.

"Oh... well your office looks nice. Did you have it redecorated?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Oh I did one better then redecorate... I had it rebuilt after you Adraigh BURNT IT DOWN!" Iarann said.

"Oh... it looks nicer then the last one." Ban-Laoch said.

"Well it helped that I dipped into your savings to rebuild my office from scratch. Quite a lot of gold and treasure you picked up from monster slaying in the wilds. Not to mention the allowance the Village Elder gives you." Iarann said.

"What?! But I almost had enough to get that extension on my wine cellar." A disappointed Ban-Laoch said.

"You already have enough Banu'an'lae wine stored as it is." Iarann said.

"But I need that to function! If it weren't for that wine, I'd be unable to be Tuatha Meadu's champion! You know I still have nightmares about the Long Ship War." Ban-Laoch said.

"Relax, there's enough for you to buy some things from Thal'karax. That old Orc's far more generous than others of his race, charges far less than other Orcish merchants to." Iarann said.

"Back to the matter at hand, do you know anything about the Golden Age ruins that father explored? Mainly pertaining to artifacts that could improve my armor and my new found Djinn powers... and also. Did father ever tell you my mother was a Djinn?" Ban-Laoch said.

"... have you gotten your hands on Amaideach wine?" Iarann said.

"No! Father told me as much when I was out in my dreams. Now please... it's important that I not only improve my armor and weapons. But that I master my full potential as a Djinn Daughter." Ban-Laoch said.

"I... I'm not sure. There are strange gaps in my memory. Gaps where Tan-Ainne told me to remember something very important... but then it skips to him saying that he liked the sandwich I made." Iarann said.

"Oh boy... let me take a quick look in the back of your heads where your memory crystals are." Ban-Laoch said.

"The last time I let you back there. You reprogramed me to talk like a pirate; it took over a month for me to stop that!" Iarann said.

"Yeah, that was funny... now don't be such a big baby Iarann." Ban-Laoch said as she opened up Iarann's head.

"Hey... you got any more of those chocolate candies?" Asked Sen'unat, her mouth was covered in a layer of chocolate.

"Sen'unat, did you eat all of the chocolate covered nuts? Those are for after sessions only!" Iarann said in annoyance.

"You're the only person in the village who gives away candy for free. Are you really surprised...? I don't believe this." Ban-Laoch said.

"Neither can I! I give those candies after successful appointments! I don't buy candy in bulk just for everyone to raid my office when I'm not around!" Iarann said.

"No... I mean some of your memory crystals are missing. And the empty ports have parchments in them written in Old Elvish." Ban-Laoch said as she removed the pieces of paper.

"What...? why would father remove my memories?" Iarann said hurt.

"No idea, maybe he thought that you would be captured, and be forced to divulge what you know by nefarious characters." Ban-Laoch said as she gave the papers to Iarann.

"Well... there Old Elvish. But fathers hand writing is terrible, a master warrior and archeologist but his writing in any language resembles smears and bad doodles! It'll take a while to figure out what this says." Iarann said as she sat at her desk and began the arduous task of translating Tall-Ainne's handwriting.

"So... your sister is a Golden Age Automaton?" Sen'unat asked.

"Yep, father found her inactive in a Golden Age ruin. She was the only one relatively intact among the rest of the automatons." Ban-Laoch said.

"And she's a doctor?" Sen'unat asked. "Yep, dentist, psychiatrist, pediatrician, chiropractor, she pretty much knows the ins and outs of every medical profession from the Golden Age." Ban-Laoch said.

"Should I be concerned that she looks like a twelve year old girl?" Sen'unat asked.

"Haven't a clue... though the less I think about it-"

"I'm still in the room ladies! Sen'unat, can you please return to the magic bed I assigned you. And Ban-Laoch, go and find Thal'karax. No idea why that green-skinned prune wanders around the village." Iarann said sternly.

"But the ice melted!" Sen'unat said as Ban-Laoch left the building.

"What? But that was therapeutic ice from Dwarvenheim! How could that melt even this far south from the Dwarven homelands?" Iarann said in disbelief.

Ban-Laoch then found the Orc Thal'karax. "Ah... my dear Ban-Laoch. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Have you come to buy things? Or mere talk?" Thal'karax asked.

"That depends, what have you got?" Ban-Laoch said.

"I refilled my stock of Banu'an'lae wine." Thal'karax said.

"No, my wine cellar is plenty full. Do you have any... specialty items? Like say, a relic or two from the Golden Age?" Ban-Laoch said.

"You have ambition young champion. I have acquired a special dowsing rod, one that can find artifacts from the height of Elven glory." Thal'karax said.

"Like say... Automaton memory crystals for example?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Hmm... I suppose so. Though your sister is the only one who would have proper use of them, has your sister been forgetting things?" Thal'karax said.

"Yes and no... so how much for this dowsing rod?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Normally, such a rare device would be one-thousand silver pieces, but for the champion of this fine village. I shall charge you only five-hundred." Thal'karax said.

"Wait, five-hundred is all I've got left!" Ban-Laoch said.

"Then I'm certain that someone else may put this to good use... such as me." Thal'karax said.

"Fine... you're lucky the fate of the realm could hinge on this dowsing rod." Ban-Laoch said as she gave the five-hundred silver coins to the old Orc.

"So your doing more then opening pickle jars for the... illustrious Village Elder? Good to see that you are not sitting on your laurels. If you have further need of me, I will return to my shop, and stock up on things that you may need." Thal'karax.

"Your one of the good ones Thal… merchant not Orc, your both really but… see you!" Ban-Laoch said.

Ban-Laoch then went into the dense forests surrounding Tuatha Meadu. It was home to large spiders, mosqitos, and the dreaded manticores. Large lion like creatures with the wings of a bat, and the tail and claws of a scorpion.

"Come on... one of those crystals has to be around here somewhere." Ban-Laoch said as she followed the dowsing rods magic ripples. "Blasted monsters... it's like every time I come here. They repopulate the moment I leave." Ban-Laoch said to herself as she cut her way through the wild spiders and bats. "Ah! Finally we're getting somewhere... and there's a Manticore there… figures." Ban-Laoch said to herself as she jumped down to the Manticore. The fight was a long one, as it took Ban-Laoch a while to remember that when a Manticore holds up its scorpion claws it's virtually invulnerable. "Okay... I should take up Thal'karax's offer. I'm rusty with my sword work." Ban-Laoch said to herself as she defeated the Manticore. Then she dug up the memory crystal. "Now how many more are out here?" Ban-Laoch said as she followed more of the dowsing rods magic detecting ripples... and found impassible obstacles.

Thick barriers of earthen stone, deep water, indestructible barriers of weeds that even her standard magic fire couldn't burn, and cyclones that tossed her about the wilderness away from her goal. "I'm... I'm going to go home now." Ban-Laoch said to herself in exhaustion.

"Ban-Laoch, I thought you took your Banu'an'lae wine this morning?" Iarann said as her sister entered her home.

"I did, I found ONE memory crystal... the rest were guarded by oddly specific elemental obstacles that I couldn't get past. With any luck there's something important on this one." Ban-Laoch said.

"Either way, insert away." Iarann said, Ban-Laoch then inserted the recovered memory crystal into her head.

"So, you remember something you forgot?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I... I remember something about the Temples of the Four, the Temples where the children of the Elf-Father reside." Iarann said.

"Father found those?" Ban-Laoch said.

"Yes... there he found special magic gems that enhanced his magical abilities, and his endurance." Iarann said.

"And are these major things? Or are there collectable things that I could find almost anywhere?" Bao-Laoch asked.

"I think there a bit of both, and... hmm... it's the Temple of Painted Aqu. Lady of Water! It's near the village of Tuatha Milis. That's where you should go first on your journey!" Iarann said.

"The sugar capital of Elvenheim? But there's only a lake and a small river near there, aside from that the village is landlocked." Bao-Laoch said.

"The Temple is in the lake, far beneath the waters." Iarann said.

"Better get Adraigh ready, it's not as far away as Tuatha Orkeny. But he might be rusty after a week out of commission." Bao-Laoch said.

Then Ban-Laoch went to Tuatha Milis. The village was filled with sugar cane and coco bean plantations, and other crops that can be used to make sweats and candies. But strangely enough, nobody was working the fields. "Hello?" Ban-Laoch said as she knocked on the main village gate. She did this for the better part of an hour knocking on the door.

"You know... I could burn the gate down." Adraigh offered, followed by an Elf sticking his head out of the gate. He looked tired and exhausted.

"Thank the gods... a living face!" The guard said relieved.

"What's happened here?" Ban-Laoch asked in concern.

"Our village has been harassed by the spirits of the dead for weeks! Banshee's flying through the night, wailing there fell wails! And on top of that our Champion has been missing!" The guard said.

"Do you know where they could be coming from?" Ban-Laoch asked. "Lake Aqu... they came from Lake Aqu!" The guard said.

"Thank you, as champion of Tuatha Meadu. I swear I shall deal with this." Ban-Laoch said.

Ban-Laoch then went to lake Aqu. "Okay, this armors enchantments make it far too buoyant to swim underwater. So... how would I even get down there?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Ban-Laoch, there's a bathysphere right over there." Adraigh said, pointing to a bathysphere like device.

"Okay and... darn it! This blasted thing is coin operated!" Ban-Laoch then went about gathering silver pieces.

"Well that's annoying... why is the only real way to get money in this world is to break things, kill things or be a merchant?" Ban-Laoch said as she operated the bathysphere to the temple at the bottom of the lake.

Inside was filled with armor enchanted to walk and protect the temple from intruders. As well as banshee's, undead spirits of drowned Elven women. It was a labyrinth of corridors that, for whatever reason only ever went up and down. Magical platforms that would disappear and reappear seemingly at random, eventually Ban-Laoch met with a banshee who, for whatever reason was tending to a garden. "Top of the... what time of day is it anyway? Either way, it's nice to see a living face down here." The Banshee said pleasantly.

"Wait... you're not trying to kill me." Ban-Laoch said in a confused tone.

"Oh... that. A while ago a visitor arrived... one that seemed off to me. But Painted Aqu let her in anyway. Since then my sisters have been running amok in the nearby village. Keeping them awake till the predawn hours of the night, and I haven't heard word from Painted Aqu herself since this nonsense began." The Banshee said.

"And you're not joining them because...?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Well what's the point? The folk of Tuatha Milis have never done anything wrong to me... wait... are you a Djinn Daughter?" The Banshee asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Ban-Laoch said.

"Well only Djinn Daughters can receive Painted Aqu's gift to command water. For more... mundane Elves it just helps you to swim. But with her Gift... it becomes something even greater." The Banshee said.

"...I don't even know your name." Ban-Laoch said.

"We don't get visitors down here often. Forgive my lack of manners. I'm known as Sag'has. And you are?" Sag'has said.

"Ban-Laoch, and can you help me navigate this place? I think I spent about an hour or so going in a giant circle." Ban-Laoch said.

"Oh I know the way... the main problem is that most of the doors are locked with specially designed locks from the Golden Age, ones that correspond to another structure in a different Realm from ours." Sag'has explained.

"What?! Who in their right mind would design a door to work like that?!" Ban-Laoch said in surprise.

"Hey, I'm a gardener, not an architect. I'm pretty sure that it made sense back then... maybe. To someone… someone very, very DUMB… someone who thought it was a neat thing to communicate between Realms, so figured that two buttons spread in two VERY different places was a marvelous idea for OPENING DOORS!" Sag'has ranted.

"So... think you can help me?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"With getting to Painted Aqu's main chamber…? I can try but the doors with the nonsensical operating mechanism? It's unlikely, but there MIGHT be someone on the other end who could help." Sag'has said. Eventually the two arrived at one of the doors with the trans-dimensional opening mechanism. It was a pedestal with a sort of crystal ball on it, and a large crystal like button at the base.

"So... how does this thing work? Do I just press the button here?" Ban-Laoch asked as she pressed the button. The pedestal then displayed a flickering hologram of a young Elven looking girl.

"Hel-lo, who-o-ose there?" The girl in the hologram said, her voice sounding glitchy and oddly sporadic.

"I'm here. Now listen carefully. From what I've been told these pedestals require us both to open the door. So, I suspect we have to press our respective buttons at the same time. Do you understand me?" Ban-Laoch said.

"I-I suppose. On th-th-three?" The girl asked.

"On three, starting now." Ban-Laoch said.

"One, two, three!" Both girls counted, and they pressed their respective buttons. Opening the way forward for Ban-Laoch.

"Thank you my friend. Could I call upon your aid if I were to find other doors like this?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Wh-wh-what are you t-t-t-alking about? You helped me-me-me-me open this door-or-or-or." The girl said.

"...if I ever meet the idiot who designed this benighted lock system. Whatever state there in, I'm going to make their existence a wide awake nightmare." Ban-Laoch said in frustration.

So Ban-Laoch and Sag'has went about the temple. Facing down animated armor, banshees, and assorted creates that had managed to get inside the temple. Eventually they reached the door to Painted Aqu's private chamber. "Okay... now how do we open this door?" Ban-Aloch asked.

"Well actually... I open this door. Now stand back and cover your ears. This will get loud." Sag'has said, and then she took a deep breath, and screamed at the door. She just kept screaming and screaming until the door shattered and broke.

"That door Silver-Glass?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Yep, can only be broken by a banshee's scream, but it can regenerate very, VERY slowly. You ready to meet Painted Aqu?" Sah'has said.

"Yes... it's about time I get my journey to realize my Djinn Daughter potential off the ground." Ban-Laoch said as she ran into the chamber.

Inside of the chamber was Painted Aqu. A blue skinned women, whose arms and legs seemed to be made up of tentacles bound together to resemble proper limbs. And her face and body were covered in numerous tattoos. At her side was a scantily clad Elf woman with dark purple skin. "Another guest to join us, and a Djinn Daughter no less, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Painted Aqu said.

"I have been told that you can gift me with great power, power that can help me fight against the Dwarven Raider Bledis. I've only recently learned I was a Djinn Daughter, so I don't know what exactly such power would entail. But I know that for the good of our realm, I need it." Ban-Laoch said.

Then the purple skinned Elf whispered into Painted Aqu's ear. "I will... but it's customary for you to present an offering before I give you anything." Painted Aqu said.

"What?! Sag'has, why didn't you say anything?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Presenting her with gifts are supposed to be optional! Please Painted Aqu be reasonable." Sag'has said.

"No gifts? Then you shall receive nothing! Now begone!" Painted Aqu said angrily.

"No... I'm not going anywhere until you can provide me with the power I need in order to save our world!" Ban-Laoch said defiantly.

"YOU DARE DEFY PAINTED AQU! TAKE HER MY DAUGHTERS!" Painted Aqu shrieked as banshee's swarmed over Ban-Laoch.

"No my sisters!" Sag'has said as she erected a magic shield that stood between the banshee's and Ban-Laoch.

"What are you doing?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Painted Aqu's mind is not her own! I implore you my sisters to listen to reason where our mother does not!" Sag'has pleaded, her sister listened and stepped aside.

"So be it! I will deal with you my wayward daughters after I deal with this Djinn Daughter!" Painted Aqu shouted as she unraveled her tentacles, and the fight began. It was long and arduous; Ban-Laoch held her ground as she dodged Painted Aqu's tentacles. Using her silver-steel sword, she managed to overcome Painted Aqu, though Ban-Laoch was very tired from the long fight, dodging Painted Aqu's tentacle strike.

"This... this bares an unsettling resemblance to some books I caught a cousin reading. It... was repulsive." Ban-Laoch said.

"Well, well, well. I wouldn't have figured that such an inexperienced Djinn Daughter would stand her ground for so long against a demi-goddess." The purple skinned Elf said.

"Wait... I recognize you! Your Champion F'taa… what happened to you?!" Ban-Laoch said in concern.

"F'taal can't pick up right now... I am an agent of the Decedent Tormenter! Fourth of the Dark Lords of the Dark Ones! I have taken over the body of this Elf to... well, torment... in a very decedent manner!" The agent said with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Doesn't look too decedent to me… it just looks like an ordinary temple… least as ordinary as a temple can look when underwater." Ban-Laoch said.

"Well... I ordered some party food and decorations. But that was over a week ago. At any rate, I offered Painted Aqu companionship. And in exchange, she lets the banshees go wild around Tuatha Milis, and make the Elves suffer! And let me tell you something... mortal suffering of any sort… is, DELICIOUS!" The agent said looking hungry.

"Okay... hows about this. I get rid of the Dark One, or at least drive her out of F'taal. You give... you give me the water powers that I came for in the first place. That sound good, Painted Aqu?" Ban-Laoch said in exhaustion. Painted Aqu raised a limp tentacle. "I'm going... I'm going to assume that's supposed to be thumbs up." Ban-Laoch said as she fought the agent of the Decedent Tormenter.

It was an exhausting fight. By the end, Ban-Laoch was on her knee's breathing heavily. And the Dark One only having minor cuts on her face "You know, I would savor your dying breath... the slowing rhythm of your heart. But as it stands, I have a schedule to keep; my master might even excuse my failure here by bringing it the soul of a Djinn Daughter. I've heard there quite... delicious." The agent said as she readied her whip for the killing blow.

 _"Daughter... with the power of the tides, strike down this foe!"_ A voice inside Ban-Laoch's head said. Then unexpectedly she turned into water.

"Well... that's quite a development." The agent said, and then Ban-Laoch's watery form slithered up the agent's body and began to strangle her.

"Okay... you leave F'taal, and F'taal doesn't get to ride your soul like an exhausted nag through the labyrinths of Tir-Nii-Nog. As the ancient laws decree for minions of the Void trespassing in the flesh of mortals, your choice Dark One!" Ban-Laoch said, her voice gurgling in her form.

"Just a little while longer please? I haven't had a good... why is this water getting cold?" The agent asked.

"I said nothing about death by strangulation." Ban-Laoch said as icicles began to form inside of her, one piercing through the agents shoulder.

"You... you wouldn't dare kill me quick and suddenly!" The agent objected.

"Try me." Ban-Laoch said as she formed a sharp icicle close to the agent's heart.

"ALL RIGHT I'LL LEAVE, ANYTHING BUT A SUDDEN DEATH!" The agent shrieked as it left F'taal, turning her skin back to a dark brown. Then Ban-Laoch turned back into her normal form, and letting F'taal fall unconscious to the ground.

"I can't believe it! I should have known right away that was an agent of the Dark Ones!" Sag'has said in shock.

"No one could have... my dear Sag'has. We were so starved from our solitude for living faces. Uncounted years beneath a lake cut off from our people, that... that I did not see that young F'taal... was being used as a meat puppet." Painted Aqu said, exhausted and depressed.

"Well, now that this unpleasantness is over with. Can I have the Gift?" Ban-Laoch said as she tried to put on a convincing smile.

"You seem, to already have a gift of sorts. But you opened my eyes... and drove off a minion of evil, who poisoned my mind. You shall be rewarded, Ban-Laoch of Tuatha Meadu." Painted Aqu said as she transferred some power to Ban-Laoch.

Then, she turned into a humanoid being made of water. "What the- what is this?! Why am I water again, and why... why can I actually see?!" Ban-Laoch said in surprise.

"Well I'll be. You can turn into an Elemental, a being made of one of the elements of our world!" Sag'has said in an impressed tone.

"But why am I made out of water?! Is this permanent?!" Ban-Laoch said.

"No my dear, you will not spend the rest of your days as a Water Elemental. All you need to do is will that you become an Elemental." Painted Aqu said.

"Okay..." Ban-Laoch said as she closed her eyes, and turned into her normal flesh and blood form.

"Well... being water was a WEIRD experience. But I might get used to it, might even be why I feel so refreshed. Doesn't explain why I turned into water to drive off the agent of the Dark Lords. Or... or even that voice I heard in my head." Ban-Laoch said.

"So... I guess you'll be going now...? with F'taal?... leave us alone, and probably never return." Sag'has said depressed.

"My dearest Sag'has, you are not bound to remain here as your sisters are, you do not require an order from me to leave. If you want, you may leave with the Djinn Daughter." Painted Aqu said sympathetically.

"You mean it?!" Sag'has said excitedly.

"Very well... but I do have one question for you. How do you feel about Phoenix's?" Ban-Laoch asked as she and Sag'has left the temple.

"You have a Phoenix?!... I've always wanted to see them, tell me. Are they as warm to the touch as the rumors say?" Sag'has said with childlike glee.

"Sis, I got another patient for you, Champion F'taal of Tuatha Milis!" Ban-Laoch said as she entered Iarann's office with F'taal over slung over her shoulders.

"I take it your trip to Tuatha Milis was well?" Iarann said from her desk.

"I got them to agree to open up trade... after they've spent over a month being scared wide awake by banshees." Ban-Laoch said as she dropped the barely conscious F'taal.

"My eyes... my stomach... everything fells like I'm dying." F'taal said.

"Oh boy... Ban-Laoch what happened to her?" Iarann said with concern.

"She was possessed by a Dark One for over a month-"

"WHAT?! OKAY, NO BODY PANIC, PUT EVERYTHING ON HOLD!" Iarann said in a panic as she dumped the contents of a purple and orange jar onto F'taal.

"So you think that she'll be alright?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Well possession by a Dark One is extremely dangerous. Not only could a Dark One kill there host, even with the consequences on their own well-being. But if driven off they take a massive toll on the body!" Iarann said as the purple and orange goop began to harden around F'taal.

"Oh, what's that stuff do?" Sag'has asked as she floated into the room.

"Well it's supposed to harden and heal all wounds, but even with Thal'karax's reputation as a merchant I don't know- WHAT IS A BANSHEE DOING IN HERE?!" Iarann asked, terrified of the undead apparition.

"This is Sag'has, she helped me navigate Painted Aqu's Temple. Sag'has, this is my step-sister Iarann. She's a robot from the Golden Age, and she's the village healer... she also has a crippling fear of the undead… as I told you many, MANY times on our journey home." Ban-Laoch said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry... I was just so excited to finally be out of the temple that I didn't listen to you! Still, I hope that we can be best of friends Iaraan of Tuatha Meadu." Sag'has said as she stretched out a hand to a nervous Iarann.

"Come on... she's dead. If I can regard her as a friend, so can you." Ban-Laoch said to her sister.

"I... I hope we can be friends too!" Iarann said in blind terror as she took Sag'has's hand and shook.

"Iarann... about that note from father?" Ban-Laoch asked as her sister shook Sag'has's hand. Completely oblivious that Sag'has was attempting to free herself from Iarann's vice like grip.

"I'm a ghost! How is hit hurting me?!" Sag'has said.

"Yes translation is on desk!" Iarann said, still blindly terrified of Sag'has. Ban-Laoch took the note and left.

"So... you're afraid of the undead?... and you have a tight grip!" Sag'has said, sweating from pain in her hand.

"What are you talking about- OH! I'm so... I didn't even know you could physically hurt a specter like that!" Iarann said as she stopped shaking Sag'has's hand.

"Can one of you scratch my nose? It's itching like crazy. Don't... don't worry doc, I don't feel like I'm dying anymore. I just feel really, REALLY sick." V'taal commented.

Meanwhile Ban-Laoch was in Thal'karax's shop. "So that'll be a tin of silver-steel polish for your sword, and the enchanted wrist guards that can improve wrist movement?" Thal'karax said.

"And don't forget the potions! You know the ones I asked for." Ban-Laoch said.

"As you wish, it is a pleasure to do business with you." Thal'karax said as he gave Ban-Laoch the items she asked for.

"Thanks, now to read this note back home." Ban-Laoch said as she returned to her home. She sat down in a comfy chair to read it.

 _Dearest Ban-Laoch,_ __

 _If you are reading this note, then you have uncovered the truth of your heritage as a Djinn Daughter. I am beyond sorry for keeping this secret from you. But... you remember as well as I the horrors of the Longship War... so many of my brothers and sisters dead. Brutally cut down by Bledis. Leaving only a handful of your cousins across our Realm to carry on our families name and legacy, we are among the last of the Great Houses from the Golden Age. House Ash-Lion. Even as powerful as a Djinn Daughter is, I cannot in good consciousness have you, my only blood daughter fight in a war. And... And see you die from some stupid accident. But... but as things are, I fear I must share with you some of the better details of your Djinn Daughter powers. Your mother told me that the powers of a Djinn Daughter are completely random from individual to individual. You may very well be able to turn into animals by... I don't know dancing. Or turn people into blindly loyal minions by saying 'would you kindly' or by creating magic moths or something. The possibilities are effectively infinite!_ _  
_  
Ban-Laoch looked upon the wall at the coat-of-arms of House Ash-Lion, a black colored lion roaring, at the bottom red. 'Not even death can stay my judgment.' "Old man always put pride in the old name." Ban-Laoch said to herself.

 _But I ramble... I must let you know that. Even with our Realm cut off from the Void, where the Dark Ones were imprisoned during the First Great Realm War. They can still infiltrate our realm. Agents of the Mindless Rage, the Lie Spinner, the Writhing Gullet, and the Decedent Tormenter will attempt to subvert our world. But I'm certain that you either already suspect as much, or know for certain these things. So I shall say instead that any voices that you hear in your head... you need not worry, they are of your mother speaking to you. Granting you brief snippets of power that you don't yet possess, furthermore your powers can be upgraded with special relics... unfortunately in my adventures to try to find these relics. I found the tombs were all raided, even of trinkets that held little to no value of even a monetary nature. I suspect by your former University friend La'rana Crow-Dancer. She's always raiding tombs, just for the sake of getting an adrenaline rush from getting past the death traps, both ways! With any luck she hasn't sold her collection by the time you read this. Or that she isn't still hold up in that old hunting lodge she got her hands on... place creeps me out, even when there aren't undead animal trophies wandering about at night._ __

"I remember that incident, that's why Iarann is so terrified of the undead." Ban-Laoch said to herself.

 _Now I must go... time is growing short, and the security of our world may rest upon your shoulders my dearest Ban-Laoch. And remember one thing above all other things. I love you, and I believe in you, and please. For your sake and mine, don't hate me for the secrets I kept for you... and also hiding away Iarann's memories, and leaving these notes in her head. I just wish I had more time..._ __

 _Yours truly, Tall-Ainne Ash-Lion of Tuatha Meadu._ __

"Well this actually raises more questions... like when did he write this? When did he have the time to write this? And Adraigh... how much of this did you know?" Ban-Laoch said, noticing that the Phoenix was looking guilty.

"Well... all of it. I know all of it. Tall-Ainne had me sworn to secrecy on the matter until you either discovered your powers on your own, or till there was a big enough crisis to warrant telling you." Adraigh said nervously.

"... you're afraid I'm going to kill you in blind rage aren't you?" Ban-Laoch said with a mischievous grin. Adraigh nodded hesitantly.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you, I know that Phoenix's like you have only a limited amount of rebirths before you become inert magical ash, but no desserts for a week." Ban-Laoch said.

"WHAT?! I NEED MY LAVA CAKES TO LIVE!" Adraigh said.

"Oh stop your whining, we've all had a long hard day." Ban-Laoch said.

"And what is good after a long day?" Adraigh said with a crazed look on his face.

"You will not rant about lava cakes." Ban-Laoch said in an exhausted tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ban-Laoch stood before the hunting lodge where her former friend. La'rana Crow-Dancer, a university student turned relic hunter. "Why did I wait so long to get here?" Ban-Laoch said to herself as the moon shone brightly in the night sky. She entered to find La'rana lounging on a chair.

"Ban-Laoch Ash-Lion! How long has it been dear? Ten years? Twenty? How's your father doing?" La'rana said.

"Fifty, and you know perfectly well that my father is in a magic sleep! So cut the Manticore gong, and tell me where I can find some artifacts that you stole." Ban-Laoch said, annoyed with her former friend.

"Oh? So when I take things from Golden Age ruins its theft. But when your father did the exact same thing-"

"It isn't the same thing and you know it! My father restored relics from the Golden Age to working order. You just do it to get an adrenaline rush from the death traps!" Ban-Laoch said.

"True... but tell me dear. What brings you all the way out here?" La'rana asked.

"Short answer, I'm a Djinn Daughter, and you have a number of relics in your possession that could help me to stop Bledis from doing... whatever exactly it is he's planning to do. I don't know the details there." Ban-Laoch said.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you're a Djinn Daughter? Have you ever known me to be superstitious as the rest of our-"

La'rana was cut off as Ban-Laoch transformed into a Water Elemental. "Tell me then, old friend... if I am not a Djinn Daughter. Then how am I water?" Ban-Laoch said as she blasted La'rana with a geyser of water.

"Well... so Djinn Daughters are real." La'rana said in surprise, soaked as Ban-Laoch turned back into an Elf.

"So, I'm going to ask nicely one more time. Where, are your magic relics?" Ban-Laoch said impatiently.

"There in the back rooms. You remember them? There patrolled by animated stuffed animals?" La'rana said.

"How could I forget? Iarann woke up screaming for months from the first and only time we stayed here because of those undead taxidermy monsters." Ban-Laoch said as she ran into the back ways of the old hunting lodge.

No one knows for certain why this particular hunting lodge was haunted by undead taxidermy's. But the halls were filled with wolves, bears, and even Manticores and badgers. The walls were lined with heads that were cackling insanely, likely more than aware of what they were. "I am so glad Iarann isn't here. She'd have been on the floor sobbing as much as the last time." Ban-Laoch said to herself as she gradually hued her way through the undead taxidermy's. Eventually she arrived at a large vault door.

"Okay... is it the same combination as before?" Ban-Laoch said as she pressed a button on the door.

"Yes! The combination is still three!" Ban-Laoch said as the door slowly opened... only to reveal that the vault was empty. Ban-Laoch shook with rage. **"LA'RANA CROW-DANCER!"** Ban-Laoch shrieked. Almost immediately this summoned La'rana.

"What are you screaming... about?... someone broke into my vault. That is literally the only reason why it's empty." La'rana said.

"GUUURH!... HOW?!" Ban-Laoch roared, clenching her teeth together in rage.

"Well I don't know! It's been a week since I checked in there! I thought for certain the taxidermy's would keep intruders out! So stop yelling at me like it's my fault that I lost them!" La'rana yelled, then Ban-Laoch transformed into a Water Elemental.

"Must… Calm down. Must… Calm down." Ban-Laoch said as she willfully chilled her watery form.

"So... any ideas on how my vault was broken into?" La'rana asked.

"I. Don't. Know. Now please just... just shut up please? I've spent most of this evening fighting through undead trophies. I just... this has been stressful night." Ban-Laoch said.

"...would you like some tea?" La'rana offered.

"No... No thank you." Ban-Laoch said in exhaustion. Several minutes passed before Ban-Laoch turned back into an Elf.

"Now... to actually look inside of the vault, if the artifacts are already gone, then who ever stole them must have dug tunnels beneath it." Ban-Laoch said as she went into the vault.

"... I'd ask why she didn't just do that before. But I'd rather not have an earful of screaming again." La'rana said to herself.

Inside of the vault, Ban-Laoch found the entrance to a tunnel. "I was right!... now to see where this tunnel leads." Ban-Laoch said as she jumped down into the tunnels. As she did she noticed as the tunnel gradually made way to some sort of hallway.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE TEMPLE OF BLIND TERRACE? YOU'RE FOOT STEPS ECHO THROUGH THIS PLACE FOR MY BLIND EYES TO SEE!" A booming voice sounded. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that your temple was down here!" Ban-Laoch said.

"What? No Elf girl, I wasn't speaking of you. I was speaking of some thieves. THIEVES ALIGNED WITH THE WRITHING GULLET, THIRD OF THE HATED DARK LORDS OF THE DARK ONES. WHERE HE AND HIS MINIONS DWELL, PLAGUE SPREADS LIKE WILD FIRE! HIS MINIONS HAVE INVADED MY TEMPLE, AND MY MOLE KNIGHTS CANNOT KEEP THEM AT BAY FOR LONG. AID ME DJINN DAUGHTER, AND I SHALL REWARD YOU WITH POWER OVER THE VERY FOUNDATIONS OF THE WORLD!" Blind Terrace bellowed.

Ban-Laoch wasted no time in making her way through the temple, butchering the minions of the Writhing Gullet, zombie like abominations that were colored sickly green, and had fairly big bellies. When they were felled they released a horrible smelling gas. Eventually, going through a labyrinth fairly close to Painted Aqu's, she arrived at the chambers of Blind Terrace, and found the Mole Knights exhausted from the fighting, and from the smell of the gas zombies.

"By the Elf-Father..." Ban-Laoch said as she entered the chamber. Inside, Blind Terrace was fighting some manner of mutated Dwarf. Blind Terrace resembled an Elf man, his eyes pail from his blindness, and the tips of his fingers were made out of diamonds and his legs resembled tree roots.

"THIS IS MY TEMPLE FALLEN DWARF! YOU SHALL NOT TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Terrace shouted to the Dwarf.

"Oh... but I fully intend to fulfill my masters will." The Dwarven Plague-Bringer said, his voice sounding akin to a sick stomach gurgling. Ban-Laoch fired a fireball at the Dwarf.

"Plague-Bringer, you have some things that rightfully belongs to me!" Ban-Laoch said, pointing her drawn sword at the Plague-Bringer.

"Ah... the daughter of the Void Sealer… Bledis sends his regards as I deliver the Djinn trinkets, to keep out of your hands little Elf." The Plague-Bringer said.

The Plague-Bringer then turned his attention to Ban-Laoch, leaping in the air intending to kill Ban-Laoch quickly.

 _"Daughter... against this foe, your skin shall be as the very bones of the world."_ Said Ban-Laoch's mother as her skin changed to bear the texture of stone, when the Plague-Bringer's axes came down. The heads shattered against her, and turned into dust.

"No... NO! HOW?!" The Plague-Bringer shouted in disbelief. "I'm a Daughter of the Djinn's. Against the magic of my mother and her kin, the powers of the Dark Ones falter! Now have at you!" Ban-Laoch shouted as she engaged the Plague-Bringer. Even without his axes, he was still a powerful warrior. Vomiting up blobs of deadly acids, and spewing forth noxious odors and diseases.

Eventually, Ban-Laoch landed the killing blow on the Plague-Bringer. "Uh... I think I may have lost my sense of smell forever." Ban-Laoch said, her eyes and nose watering from the sheer overwhelming smell.

"Young Champion. You have demonstrated that you are indeed worthy of my gift." Blind Terrace said as he transferred some power to Ban-Laoch. After that she then turned into an Earth Elemental.

"I'm not sure if it's too soon to say. But I'm beginning to see a pattern with these powers." Ban-Laoch said as she noted at her body in this state. Largely in that she resembled a golem of some kind made out of rock and dirt.

"Well I wouldn't know. Seeing as... I'm blind. But as an Earth Elemental you'll have command over the earth... as I assume you already know. And thank you for helping me to drive off that Plague-Bringer?" Blind Terrace said.

"Help…? Nobody knew that this temple was down here! Besides it looked like they were about to take this temple when I got here." Ban-Laoch said.

"Well I softened him- wait. What do you mean nobody knows about my temple?" Blind Terrace said.

"Well... I think I should take you up to the surface." Ban-Laoch said. Eventually the two were on the surface, back in La'rana's vault.

"How long... HOW LONG HAS MY TEMPLE BEEN BURIED?!" Blind Terrace shrieked.

"Can we all just please turn down the volume? It agitates the taxidermy's and... and... I don't believe my eyes." La'rana said as she caught sight of Blind Terrace.

"I've never believed my eyes... but that's more because there useless." Blind Terrace said.

"You're... your Blind Terrace! You went to find one of the Four and you didn't tell me?!" La'rana said in surprise.

"No... No I didn't. I just went down there to recover the stolen Djinn artifacts." Ban-Laoch said as she presented the artifacts... which were covered in a thin but noticeable layer of mucus.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! These... these have been covered in plague juice! Don't move, don't panic! It doesn't affect Djinn Daughters! But in that state the artifacts are useless! Just stand perfectly still while I get my haz-mat armor!" La'rana shouted as she hastily ran back and forth. "Okay... I finally got everything I need to safely get these things to where they can be safely cleaned. I'll work on them one at a time, and get them to you as soon as possible!" La'rana said as she carefully put the contaminated relics inside of a lead-lined box. La'rana then attempted to pick up the heavy box by herself.

"Miss? Do you need help with that?" Blind Terrace asked as La'rana loudly strained to pick up the box.

"...yes. Yes I need help carrying this. Just mind the taxidermy's. I'm sure your more than a match for them, but they are a nuisance." La'rana said as Blind Terrace gently picked up the box.

"How did you even move this thing in the first place?" Blind Terrace asked.

Later on, Ban-Laoch returned to Tuatha Meadu, and arrived in Iarann's office. "Top of the morning Miss Ash-Lion, was your trip to the... haunted lodge fruitful?" The Banshee asked Sag'has.

"Well I found the relics I was looking for but... well the short version is that I had to kill a Dwarven Plague Bringer to get them, and they were contaminated by plague by the time I caught up with him." Ban-Laoch explained to her.

"Darn... did you at least bring home a cheap t-shirt?" Sag'has asked.

"No, but! Quite by accident I found Blind Terrace. And now I can do this!" Ban-Laoch said as she willed herself into an Earth Elemental.

"Wow! That's quite a sight to behold!" Sag'has said, earnestly impressed.

"And I haven't even really used this form yet! I can't wait to find more of Iarann's memory crystals...! where is she anyway? She isn't hiding just because your here is she?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"No, in fact she stepped out to get supplies to help Sen'unat. The poor lass is beside herself with grief. Her fiancé was among the missing when Tuatha Orkney was attacked. And... Well from what's she's told us he was the only soul in the whole Tuatha to treat her decently, even if he was an outsider." Sag'has said.

"I take it that suggesting that he's... well... not among us anymore is a bad idea?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I'd rather not risk it myself. In the meantime, I've been helping young Iarann plant reagents and ingredients for her medications and medicines. I've also been feeding F'taal." Sag'has said.

"Can I get something besides porridge please?" F'taal asked from the back room.

"Not unless Iarann says otherwise you big baby...! I'd love to be able to eat porridge. I could eat a horse if I could." Sag'has said, sounding disappointed.

"You can garden?" Ban-Laoch asked in surprise.

"...when we met, I was watering my flowers. Underwater with little sunlight, I'm not just a great gardener... I'm a MAGNIFICENT gardener!" Sag'has said.

"Okay... did she leave behind any clues about more-"

There was then a loud crash and scream from the back room. "WHAT THE?!" Sag'has said in surprise as she and Ban-Laoch went in to investigate. They found a broken window, and Sen'unat missing.

"Yeah... that was pretty much my fault." F'taal said, still in a hardened sap that Iarann had put her in to heal from her Dark One possession.

"What did you do F'taal? What. Did. You. Do?!" Ban-Laoch said in disbelief.

"Yeah... she overheard you guys talking, specifically about her fiancé. Then she just... spaced out while I try to reassure her. I say reassure, but all I really did was list the various ways that Bledis and his cronies could have killed him, and the rumors about the back flaying and the horrible sacrifices to the Dark Lords... and she burst out right as I was about to go on about how Elves who die in such violent ways. He could even be recruited into the Wild Hunt under the right circumstances." F'taal said at length.

"F'taal... you have the WORST people skills of any Elf I've ever met, and that includes Iarann!" Ban-Laoch said in annoyance as Iarann entered the room.

"...okay where is Sen'unat and is it your fault that window is broken?" Iarann said casting a suspicious eye on Ban-Laoch.

"Really?!" Ban-Laoch said in disbelief.

"Right I'm sorry... usually only leave a gaping hole in the roof. This is small time next to your general mayhem." Iarann said.

"Sen'unat overheard us talking about the possibility of her fiance being dead. Then F'taal made it worse and she jumped out a window... is it weird that it's a perfect silhouette and not just a giant hole?" Sag'has said.

"Yes... that is unusual. But more importantly we have to find her! There's know telling what she could do to herself and others!" Iarann said in concern.

"Is it really that bad?" Sag'has asked.

"I've had more time to diagnose her... voices. Suffice it to say, they could goad her into doing horrible things!" Iarann said with concern... unaware that Sen'unat has, in order, saved two lost children in the woods from a witch, saved another from a wolf, and had found one of Iarann's missing memory crystals... completely by accident. But that's a completely different story.

(To clarify, she didn't do all of that at once after bolting out, just between now, and when Ban-Laoch will finally catch up with her.)

At any rate. Ban-Laoch and Iarann rode on Adraigh after Sen'unat's trail. Several hours passed before the two sisters we're deposited on the outskirts of a camp set up by some of Bledis's followers. "We must be careful. There's no telling how many Stone Thralls there are here, or any of Bledis's mortal followers." Iarann said.

"I know how much a threat they are sister. Just keep your distance while I clear a path." Ban-Laoch said as she went into the camp, expecting to find squads of Stone Thralls blocking the way. Instead she found the camp partially burned to the ground. With Stone Thralls littered about in various states of dismemberment.

"Uh... never-mind Iarann, it actually looks... reasonably safe." Ban-Laoch said.

"What your talking about?... oh... OOOOOHH... Sen'unat caused all of this?" Iarann said in surprise as she caught up with her sister.

"Certainly looks that way. How she managed to do ALL of this by herself... and presumably survive... that's another question entirely I'm thinking." Ban-Laoch noted.

"You know, by a strange coincidence. I believe the temple of Bloody-Handed K'zu is nearby." Iarann said out of left-field.

"...you believe, or you know? Because unless you know for certain. Then what use does that kind of information actually have?" Ban-Laoch said.

"Well I did find this intact note of their plans." Iarann said as she gave the note in question to Ban-Laoch.

"... and there going to release a Vampire Berserker of the Mindless Rage to handle Blood-Handed K'zu. PEACHY! We've got to get a move on... there's no telling what Sen'unat has stumbled into." Ban-Laoch said in concern.


	4. Chapter 4

Ban-Laoch and her robotic sister Iarann rummaged amidst the burnt out remains of one of Bledis's camps. "I still... how did Sen'unat do all of this by her lonesome?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I'm not certain. I've tried taking blood samples. But every-time I tried she'd just... go into shock, screaming like a banshee." Iarann asked. "And the reason you didn't take blood from her when she was... I don't know. Asleep?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"...no... No I didn't think to that at all." Iarann said sheepishly.

"Figures." Ban-Laoch said in annoyance.

"The point is, I don't know her Magic Content! She could very well be another Djinn Daughter, or even a Demigoddess! It might even be related to the voices!" Iarann said.

"Well with any luck... she won't try to attack me again. It was bad enough in the first place, but now we know that she's at LEAST as powerful as me, so... yeah... if she goes nuts again that'll be as fun as a barrel full of Amphib's." Ban-Laoch said as she and her sister went through the burnt out ruins of the camp. Eventually, they found Sen'unat... kneeling before a raised body, sobbing loudly... with its back flayed towards the sun.

"Oh no... Sen'unat... is that your fiance?" Iarann asked as she approached the despondent Elf.

"Y-...Yes..." Sen'unat sobbed.

"They must have put him through great pain, before they got around to killing him like that." Ban-Laoch observed, looking over the wounds across the dead Elf's body.

"Dillion... why?... WHY!?..." Sen'unat cried.

"Nobody can say why bad things like this happen... why the Golden Age end. Why the Orcs were exiled from Orc-Heimen by the Amphib's. Why Bledis is even trying to take over my world... for a better reason then everyone making fun of him for being comparatively short when he was a kid. All we can really do. Is either live with the hand fate deals you. Or, if it's within your power, change it. Now... let's get him down from there. We have last rites to perform." Ban-Laoch said.

"WHAT?! NO! There... there has to be a way to bring him back!" Sen'unat shrieked.

"You're suggesting Necromancy. You might as well have been the one to kill him in the first place." Iarann said, Sen'unat then grabbed her by the throat.

"BE SILENT SOULLESS MACHINE!" Sen'unat shouted, she then threw Iarann at a rock, damaging her spine in the process.

"Sen'unat... I understand what it feels like. To loose someone close to you... granted my father isn't actually dead. But that isn't my point. Now, you're going to apologize to my sister. And help us give him last rites." Ban-Loach said, trying not to lose her temper.

Then Sen'unat burst into flames, waving her sword like a crazed lunatic. "Well... unlike last time I have the power of at least two elemental forces. So I'm just gonna... calm you down!" Ban-Laoch said as she transformed into a Water Elemental. The fighting was intense, as Ban-Laoch did not expect Sen'unat's powers to be so great. Sen'unat's fiery anger wounding Ban-Laoch, despite being made of water, she fizzled like steam. Eventually it occurred to her to turn into an Earth Elemental.

 _"ENOUGH!... STAY THIS MADNESS!..."_ A ghostly voice said as Sen'unat was readying to make a wounding blow.

"...Dillion?..." Sen'unat said, looking upon the ghost that had showed up.

 _"Please... my love. I am so sorry that we couldn't be together... but it is cruelty beyond words that I be made to remain here. I still feel the stings of the whips on my back, as I mocked, and belittled Bledis himself... and I desire to be free."_ Dillion said, pleading with his fiance.

"He's... he's right, if he lingers long enough in the mortal world. He'll eventually go mad, and try to haunt anything and everything he can get his ectoplasm into." Ban-Laoch said in exhaustion, barley standing on one knee.

 _"She is right... please… I beg you."_ Dillion pleaded.

"I... I will do this, my love." Sen'unat said, weeping openly. Eventually Sen'unat cut down Dillion's body from where it was hanging, and a makeshift pyre had been made.

"To the gods, we commend this soul, in defiance in the Dark Ones lurking beyond the door." Ban-Laoch said.

"He... showed me kindness I had not known. The others... of Tuatha Orkney, they were always suspicious of me because of the voices... even my own father. But Dillion... he was different. He looked beyond the voices that bound me... he showed me. That I could be more than just village weirdo, and now... now there is nothing. But... but I swear, in his memory I shall live on!" Sen'unat said, barley holding herself together.

"May the Court of the Seelie provide the guidance he will need to tread through the winding paths of Tir-Nii-Nog. And keep the Court of the Unseelie blind to his passing. May he find his way to the Elf-Fathers august company... and may those he has left behind too soon grieve, but not be overcome. Slan, feach tu go-luath, go ahead Adraigh" Ban-Laoch said solemnly. Adraigh breathed fire upon the pyre, burning Dillion's remains.

 _"Yes... I feel my chains to the mortal world breaking like... like glass...! but where is Dullahan and his black coach to take me to to Tir-Nii-Nog?"_ Dillion asked. Then, a ghostly Elf rode up on a spectral elk.

 _"Then I am grieved to disappoint... but for your defiance in your final hours. Spitting venom at the villain Bledis, I have come to take you to the Wild Hunt."_ The elf ghost said.

"Dillion..." Sen'unat said.

 _"I see... would you reserve a place for my beloved?"_ Dillion asked.

 _"Only if her last hours are spent spitting venom, defiance and curses at those who kill her in the name of the Dark Ones, I have not the authority to make exceptions. Now come, Marshal Creach-Adoir grows impatient."_ The ghost elf said, motioning for Dillion to mount her Elk with her.

 _"Sen'unat... one way or another... we will be back together."_ Dillion said as he gave one last kiss to Sen'unat before joining the Wild Hunter. They departed on the spectral Elk.

"You were lucky to have such a caring person in your life... the sun, the moon, and the stars burns dimmer with his passing." Ban-Laoch said sympathetically.

"Bledis... BLEDIS... MUST... PAY!" Sen'unat shouted. "Yeah... speaking of which, you know how you turned into a blazing madwomen and... you know? Basically turned this camp to ash before we got here?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Sen'unat said, and then Iarann loudly cleared her throat.

"Look I know that you have had pressing issues... but I'm paralyzed to the waste down!" Iarann said in annoyance. Ban-Laoch quickly repaired Iarann spine.

"Thanks sis... and I will have some VERY choice words for you when we get back to Tuatha Meadu." Iarann said in a harsh tone to Sen'unat.

"I'm sorry for damaging you-"

"It isn't that... I mean it hurt, but that isn't why I'm upset!" Iarann said.

"Look, can we address this when we find Bloody Handed K'zu?" Ban-Laoch said.

They then went through the Shrine of Bloody Handed K'zu, like the previous shrines it was a confusing labyrinth of spikes, roaming minions, platforms that did not seem to conform to the general laws of gravity, and other traps. Eventually, Ban-Laoch and her companions found the main chamber of Bloody Handed K'zu... as well as the broken bodies of the chambers protectors.

"Our foe is already inside. Stay here... and please, PLEASE. Don't try to kill each other." Ban-Laoch said as she charged in.

"It was an accident!" Sen'unat protested.

"By the Elf-Father... do you really not know why I'm so upset? Or are you trying to be funny?" Iarann said indigently.

Inside the chamber, Ban-Laoch found Bloody Handed K'zu. He was bear-chested, wearing a large ornate looking helmet with horns, a jeweled loincloth, and his hands were dripping with blood. And he was in the midst of a fight with a Vampire Berserker, a large bat like monster.

"YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!" The Vampire Berserker shouted as it wrapped its mouth around one of Bloody Handed K'zu's fists.

"You're not leaving this place alive abomination!" Bloody Handed K'zu said back, struggling.

 _"Daughter... to fell this monster, I grant you the blazing fire of the Dragons!"_ Ban-Laoch's Djinn mother said. Ban-Laoch then breathed a mighty torrent of fire upon the Vampire Berserker. It shrieked in agonizing pain.

"IT BURNS, IT BUUUUURNS!" The Vampire Berserker shrieked, letting go of Bloody Handed K'zu and writhing on the ground.

"You... you're a Djinn Daughter? Look kid... I'm not one for asking for help. But that monster has decimated my Shrine, and is trying to take my power for its own, as an offering for the Mindless Rage. I'll give you whatever you would ask of me to get this winged rodent out of here!" Bloody Handed K'zu said.

The fight was on, as Ban-Laoch dodged the enormous beast claws, and loud ear-piercing screeching. As well as the Vampire Beserker creating constructs of blood to fight her. It was a long and very grueling fight. But Ban-Laoch was triumphant, tearing off the Vampire Berserker's head.

"Good... good hustle kid. It's been far... far too long since I've seen a mortal pull off something like that." Bloody Handed K'zu said in exhaustion.

"This monsters master is working to take the power of the Four for himself... and for the Dark Lords. I require whatever power you can still spare to further unlock my potential as a Djinn Daughter." Ban-Laoch said.

"Right to the point... I like that, but you could stand to be a bit more personable." Bloody Handed K'zu said.

"I've had a long day, a VERY, long, and trying day. So please... just give me what I need to save our world from whatever schemes Bledis is up to." Ban-Laoch said, looking visibly tired and irritated.

"So be it... you'll get used to the burning sensation." Bloody Handed K'zu said as he transferred his power to Ban-Laoch.

She then turned into a Fire Elemental. A being not unlike the form she took at Tuatha Orkney at the beginning of her journey.

"Cool." Ban-Laoch said.

"Really...? wait... there's something familiar nearby." Bloody Handed K'zu said. Then Iarann and Sen'unat entered the chamber.

"Is it over?" Iarann asked. "You... you have the blood of the Four... my blood." Bloody Handed K'zu said, looking at Sen'unat.

"What...? that... that's not true! My father was the Arch-Druid of Tuatha Orkney!" Sen'unat said in surprise.

"Really...? did that man even truly raise you? I... well I had a bit of a one night stand with your mother... and the whole thing made her crazy. To put it mildly... and you inherited my power, and her general madness. I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you. I will make no excuses for my mistake." Bloody Handed K'zu said.

"Well... this explains quite a bit actually." Iarann asked.

"I... I... your my father...? my real father?" Sen'unat asked.

"Yes... now can you help your old man get back on his feet? I think... we should start on some father-daughter bonding." Bloody Handed K'zu said.

"Like... helping me properly master my powers as a demigoddess?" Sen'unat asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of baking cookies. But if you want to do that instead." Bloody Handed K'zu said.

"Cookies?! I... I love cookies! Mom... she always made the best, even that one time she accidentally burned our hut to the ground." Sen'unat said.

"Okay... so are you going to stay here...? have you apologized to Iarann a... 'Soulless machine'?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I... I called you that...? Iarann I- I was so furious with loosing Dillion I... I did not think." Sen'unat said.

"Sen'unat my dear, when we make a mistake, we either live with it. Or we make it right if it's within our power. Which one is this?" Bloody Handed K'su said to his daughter.

"I... am sorry Iarann. I make no excuse for calling you that?" Sen'unat said.

"And...?" Iarann said angrily.

"Iarann, I know full well you were picked on when we were young with that exact same insult. Now please... be a grown women, or at the least a fairly mature women. And accept her apology, or do you regret treating and caring for her since her home was burnt to the ground by Bledis?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I... I just... I forgive you Sen'unat. I hope that when we next meet... it is under better circumstances then this. Let's go home Ban-Laoch." Iarann said in a glum tone as the sisters left the desecrated shrine.

Eventually, they returned home to Tuatha Meadu, Iarann silent the whole way, looking glum and depressed. "You... want to talk about it?" Ban-Laoch asked when they returned to Iarann's office.

"I just... as I doctor, I should have been better. She was grieving... and I took an insult she said in the the midst of a nervous breakdown personally. I shouldn't have let being called a... a 'soulless machine' get to me. But I did." Iarann said, looking distressed.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Ban-Laoch said reassuringly.

"I know... but I should a have been better! Better than letting the childhood taunts of bullies get to me like that!" Iarann said, looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

"You need a hug?" Ban-Laoch asked, Iarann didn't respond as she gave her sister a tight hug.

"OKAY... CAN WE LET UP A LITTLE BIT SIS?" Ban-Laoch said in visible pain.

"Sorry... sorry... I just-"

"And please, don't apologize. The only thing that really matters is that we stop Bledis from taking over our world. Just try to calm down, and let's see about finding the Shrine of Light-Hearted Bo'ra." Ban-Laoch said.

"Yes... she's the last of the Four we need to find. With any luck, her shrine won't be as in bad a state as the others were." Iarann said.

"I hope so too... but remember that one was infiltrated by an agent of the Decadent Tormenter. And the last two were under siege by minions of the Writhing Gullet and the Mindless Rage... so it stands to reason that a disciple of the Lie Weaver is either already there, or planning to go there." Ban-Laoch said.

"That sounds about right I think. But for now let's... let's just get some rest." Iarann said.

"Agreed... and speaking of the Four. Why haven't I heard back from La'rana about those relics? She should have been done cleaning those thing by now!" Ban-Laoch said.

"No idea. But with your news powers you might... oh I don't know. Go into the wilds. Find the memory crystals that are supposed to help us. But thanks to randomly getting off track by the minions of the Dark Ones that-"

"You could just ask. You especially are bad at being sarcastic. Just... just be the best you, you can be okay? I'll come by latter, see if need some more cheering up." Ban-Laoch said as she left the office.

"its days like today that make me wish I could eat my own candy." Iarann said glumly.

"That makes two of us..." Sig'has said, floating into the room.

"You've had a bad day too?" Iarann asked.

"Not really, I was just thinking out loud. But please, if you wish to speak of your day. Then please I'm all ears, and I've finished all my assigned duties." Sig'has said sympathetically.


	5. Chapter 5

Ban-Laoch was inside of the tent of the Tuatha Elder of Tuatha Gaoth. "So you are the Djinn Daughter of Tuatha Meadu? What brings you to my humble Tuatha?" The Village Elder asked.

"Ma'am, I'm gathering the Tuatha's of Elfenhiem to fight against Bledis." Ban-Laoch said.

"So the Runt Raider has returned to menace our shores?" The Elder said.

"Exactly, he's mustering for something evil involving the Dark Ones. What's more, agents of the Dark Lords themselves have been going around, infiltrating or otherwise laying siege to Shrines to the Four. Who have also been granting me powers to better realize my potential as a Djinn Daughter." Ban-Laoch explained.

"The Dark Lords are involved? Then matters are worse then I feared." The Elder said.

"What do you mean?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"A few days ago, a strange creature was seen entering the Shrine of Light-Hearted Bo'ra. No one has seen her since." The Elder said in concern.

"Wait... you mean to tell me. That Light-Hearted Bo'ra, the last of the Four I need to meet to fully unlock my potential as a Djinn Daughter... YOU HAVE REGULAR CONTACT WITH?! For the Elf-Fathers sake! Blind Terraces Shrine was completely buried when I found it...! BY ACCIDENT, WHILE LOOKING FOR RELICS UNRELATED TO HIM!" Ban-Laoch said incredulously.

"Light-Hearted Bo'ra doesn't really like crowds. At any rate, the creature that went in was a squid like beast... not unlike a creature of the Lie Spinner." The Elder said.

"Just give me the directions to her Shrine. And I'll purge the entire Shrine clean of the taint of the Lie Spinner!" Ban-Laoch said.

"Well... that's the problem. Her Shrine tends to move around." The Elder said.

"But do you know where it is?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Well, it should be appearing in the mountains nearby right... about..." The Elder said as a loud magical noise went off in the distance. "NOW!" The Elder said.

"Say no more, I'll be up there shortly." Ban-Laoch said as she left the tent.

"Going to that Shrine Ban-Laoch?" Adraigh asked as he turned big.

"It's the Shrine of Light-Hearted Bo'ra. Where else would I go?" Ban-Laoch said as the two took off towards the Shrine.

"Couldn't we stay? I found a bakery that makes lava cakes!" Adraigh said.

"We can get some when were done Adraigh! Stop pestering me about it!" Ban-Laoch said as they flew towards the Shrine.

Eventually Ban-Laoch was dropped off. "Ow! You know, if this is about the lava cakes, this is really immature!" Ban-Laoch said as she stood up from her sore bottom. Ban-Laoch made her way inside... but while the Shrine was yet another winding labyrinth. She didn't come across any minions patrolling the hallways, no highly elaborate traps, just a straight shot towards the central chamber. Inside was Light-Hearted Bo'ra. She looked like one of the more normal looking of the Four. She looked like a bald Elf women with arrow tattoos on her head and hands, dressed largely in orange and yellow robes.

"Hello there! I'm Light-Hearted Bo'ra. What brings you to my little neck of the woods?" Light-Hearted Bo'ra said happily.

"Well... I'm a champion, and I heard that creatures aligned with the Lie Weaver were here." Ban-Laoch said.

"What? Where would you get a silly idea like that? Tall-Ainne cut our realm off from the Void." Light-Hearted Bo'ra said.

"Even so... the Village Elder of Tuatha Gaoth is concerned. She saw a strange creature a few days ago enter your Shrine." Ban-Laoch said.

"Well, sorry that you came all this way. But there's no one here aside from us." Light-Hearted Bo'ra said.

"I see... now I've come all this way. And I believe that you owe me a gift, specifically the powers that are promised to anyone who goes through the gauntlet to your personal chambers as the others." Ban-Laoch said.

"Oh? So you went through all the obstacles on the way here?" Light-Hearted Bo'ra said.

"...no. No there wasn't anything that tried to kill me. No guards, no spike traps or bottomless pits. Nothing." Ban-Laoch said.

"Oh... well it looks like you'll have to leave empty handed." Light-Hearted Bo'ra said.

Ban-Laoch then unsheathed her sword. "You're the Lie Weaving himself in disguise aren't you?" Ban-Laoch said, then Light-Hearted Bo'ra transformed into an abomination that looked to be a cross between an eagle and a squid.

"BINGO! You're even sharper than I expected you to be! Though I must ask, how did you guess it was me and not one of my minions?" The Lie Weaver said.

"Let me see, the last three minions of the Dark Lords were soundly trounced. So you'd step in personally to pick up the pieces of your brothers failed plans." Ban-Laoch said.

"A logical train of thought, while I have no doubts of the abilities of my Scheme Makers… but the plans of the Dark Lords and mine in particular can't risk ANOTHER massive setback!" The Lie Weaver said.

"And what are your plans that you'd attack the Shrines of the Four?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I'm not going to tell you... but since you're going to die anyway. We're harvesting the powers of the Elf-Fathers first born children for their power. As for the why and the how... I'm just going to make you EARN the right I think." The Lie Weaver said as the Shrine slowly mutated into horrifying growths not unlike the ones that made up his body.

"What are you even-AHHHH!" Ban-Laoch shrieked as she magically spun around, and was teleported to the entrance of the Shrine.

This time looking as twisted and corrupted as the Lie Weaver himself. "Well... I'll more than earn the air powers from Light-Hearted Bo'ra after this." Ban-Laoch said as she went back inside. This time however, the entire Shrine was infested with blinking eyes and writhing tentacles. "And I thought that the Decedent Tormentor and its minions were perverse." Ban-Laoch said as she waded her way through the tentacle's lashing at her. As well as shambling monsters conjured up by the Lie Weaver himself.

Moreover, the direct passage ways were blocked up by barriers of flesh and primordial magic's. Forcing Ban-Laoch to go up and down through alternate routes, each one filled with different puzzles, traps, and obstacles. Several hours later, Ban-Laoch returned to Light-Hearted Bo'ra's chambers. On the far wall, Light-Hearted Bo'ra herself was bound and gagged to the wall.

"I WILL TURN YOU INTO CALAMARI YOU WRETCH!" Ban-Laoch shouted, looking as if she was on the verge of cackling like an insane madwomen.

"Ah, you got through the gauntlet! Just as I planned, I was just about the suck Light-Hearted Bo'ra dry!" The Lie Weaver said.

"...and you didn't think to drain her BEFORE I GOT HERE?!" Ban-Laoch said.

"My brothers and I haven't had a Djinn Daughter's soul in centuries... and I want it! So much... RAW POWER! I WANT IT! AND I WANT IT AS BAD AS YOU MORTALS WANT... want... what are those things you mortals make from potatoes? There really thin, often salted. Often infused with different flavors unrelated to potatoes...?" The Lie Weaver said.

"CHIPS, YOU'RE THINKING OF POTATO CHIPS!" Ban-Laoch shouted.

"Ah! Yes! I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL LIKE A POTATO CHIP!" The Lie Weaver shouted.

The battle began. The Lie Weaver had access to powerful primordial powers from the dawn of Creation. But not as powerful as the Djinn magic that Ban-Laoch had at her disposal. Eventually, the Lie Weaver was forced to his knees.

"You know... Djinn magic is the most potent magic in all the Realms. Not even the magic... that the Dragons had could come close to the raw... raw potential of the Djinn's. Mortals... mortals normally can't handle such overwhelming power, even my... my experiments to harness it during and after the... after the First Great Realm War. Only managed to make me blow up, and let me tell you... from personal experience. It. HURTS! To reconstitute yourself from that experience… hours upon hours of my being having to re-grow itself every single time." The Lie Weaver rambled.

"Shut up. Just. SHUT UP!" Ban-Laoch said.

"Well... you're a rude one aren't you? I'm not even going to try to talk to you further." The Lie Weaver said as he transformed into a more monstrous form. One covered in writhing tentacles, eyes, and spider mouths. "YOU CAN OUT MUSCLE ME. YOU CAN EVEN PUT ME ON THE ROPES. BUT YOU WILL NEVER. EVER! OUTSMART, OUT THINK THE WEAVER OF LIES! HAVE AT YOU DJINN DAUGHTER! AND SUBMIT YOU SOUL TO ME!" The Lie Weaver shrieked, his voice tearing apart the chamber. Turning it into a mess of levitating platforms and a bottomless pit.

 _"Daughter... I grant you the wings of the hawk, to best this hated foe!"_ Ban-Laoch's mother said. She flew back up, with a pair of hawk wings.

"NO MATTERm I WILL BE VICTORIES LITTLE SHE-ELF!" The Lie Weaver bellowed.

"You want my soul? COME AND CLAIM IT!" Ban-Laoch shouted. She fought long and hard, being periodically knocked down into the seemingly bottomless void, falling through back into the top from the bottom, or just flying through her new found boost from her mother. Eventually... after nearly going insane from the Lie Weaver's tricks and misdirection's, she won, forcibly banishing him back into the Dark Void with a swift punch to the face. In turn the chamber returned to normal. And she undid Light-Hearted Bo'ra's restraints.

"Thank... thank you. I grant you my gift Djinn Daughter." Light-Hearted Bo'ra said as she transferred her power to Ban-Laoch. She then transformed into an Air Elemental, a whirling cyclone shaped like Ban-Laoch.

"Yes... I finally unlocked my potential as a Djinn Daughter. I finally have the powers of water, earth, fire, and wind!" Ban-Laoch said.

"You know... you could have challenged him to a game of, Paradox-Billiards-Draconic-Roulette-Fourth Dimensional-Hypercube-Chess-Strip Poker." Light-Hearted Bo'ra said.

"What?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Yeah, he's a sucker for that overly complicated children's card-game. If you won he'd just leave without further fuse. No muss, no fuss." Light-Hearted Bo'ra explained.

"...I literally only heard of that game just now." Ban-Laoch said.

"Fair point, there are only a handful of beings who can comprehend that game, let alone play it without blatantly cheating." Light-Hearted Bo'ra said.

"...could you teach it to me sometime? Just encase I run into the Lie Weaver again?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I would, but the last mortals to really play that game were the Dragons and... well there Realm has been a deserted wasteland for eons. The entire species banished themselves to the Shadow Realm, and few if any have been seen since." Light-Hearted Bo'ra explained.

"And the Shadow Realm is?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"A purple void, were losers of a Shadow Game go when they lose. Not sure why it's even called the Shadow Realm to begin with... shadows aren't purple. I don't even know how or why the Dragons created a Realm specifically to serve as a prison of people who lose a specific kind of children's card game. It's taking what should be a simple game into serious business." Light-Hearted Bo'ra said.

"I'll... I'll talk to you about it later. For now... I need a nap, or at least blow of some steam. Cause let me tell you, as hard as the original gauntlet is supposed to be. It would have been preferable to the Lie Weaver's redecorations!" Ban-Laoch said.

"A fair point my child... want to have a sleep over?" Light-Hearted Bo'ra asked.

"Uh... no thank you." Ban-Laoch said awkwardly as she left the shrine. Eventually she returned home. At night she was dreaming once again of her father, Tall-Ainne.

"You've done well my dear Ban-Laoch... better than I could have ever hoped for." Tall-Ainne said proudly.

"Daddy... I've done my best to unite Elfenheim. I've unlocked my full potential as a Djinn Daughter but..."

"You believe you haven't done everything you can to stop Bledis. I understand your concern, but the last battle you need to fight is coming. Then... you may have a chance at the peace these last twenty years have denied you, the seemingly endless nightmares of the Longship Wars and Bledis's mindless cruelty against both his own kin and the rest of the peoples of our realm. But I must ask... why haven't you recovered any of your sister's memory crystals since this mess started?" Tall-Ainne asked.

"I wanted to try to get them all in one go. Rather than just trudge through the wilds around Tuatha Meadu over and over again... after a while culling Manticores actually gets kind of boring." Ban-Laoch said.

"Ah... well don't forget to get those. It will... provide an ace for the fight to come." Tall-Ainne said.

"What kind of ace?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"The kind that, if we're all lucky won't backfire in some way." Tall-Ainne said.

"How are you expecting it to backfire?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"That... I'll explain when victory is achieved. For now... for now just have a good night's sleep my dear." Tall-Ainne said.

The next morning, Ban-Laoch had a quick breakfast along with a glass of Banu'an'lae wine. Then she went out to the wilds around her Tuatha to find the still missing memory crystals. She found... about half of them. While she had unlocked her potential by the help of the Four, she hasn't COMPLETELY unlocked her potential. That's supposed to be with the artifacts that La'rana Crow-Dancer has.

Eventually Ban-Laoch arrived at La'rana's cabin. "Please tell me you finally have those artifacts ready?" Ban-Laoch asked impatiently.

"Of course, we've got all the relics ready for you to take." La'rana said.

"What's the catch?" Ban-Laoch asked suspiciously.

"What? Bledis is threatening the world with some vague plans we don't know about in full. And you think I'm going to charge you for the relics that could help you better defeat him? I'm insulted you would ever suggest that!" La'rana said.

"Okay... can I have them?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Of course, there in that chest on the floor… you see it, the one right between us?" La'rana asked.

"Yes I can see it." Ban-Laoch said.

Ban-Laoch then opened the chest and took out the relics. Some of them boosted her health and endurance, some boosted her magical reserves, while other provide unique upgrades to her Elemental powers that for some reason didn't come as default when the Four gave them to her. She then went back to the Tuatha Meadu wilds, and recovered the last of the missing memory crystals. After that, she returned to Iarann's office.

"Iarann, I finally got all the memory crystals and... who is this?" Ban-Laoch asked, not recognizing the Dwarf in the room.

"Ban-Laoch, this is Prince Gathadar. He's come all the way from Dwarfenheim to aid us against Bledis." Iarann said.

"My father, High King Ganthrador sends his regards Djinn Daughter Ban-Laoch Ash-Lion. I have the Dwarven Long ship Fleet at my command, as well as a number of our finest Ax-Bearers, and we know where Bledis is holed up." Gathadar said.

"Really? That's great! But first I have to put these memory crystals in Iarann. Father told me in a dream that they were important." Ban-Laoch said.

"Well... alright, but make it quick." Iarann said as the back of her head was opened up. Ban-Laoch then removed the parchments... which were all maps to Shrines of the Four, and to locations of Golden Age ruins.

"The sad irony is that I have no idea if these would have been useful to me in the first place." Ban-Laoch said as she removed the maps and inserted the crystals into their ports.

"I... I... these are just so... so much information. It's... it's... OVERWHELMING!" Iarann shouted in pain. Then she fell onto her back limp, her face completely blank.

"By the Stone-Makers... is she dead?" Gathadar asked in concern.

"Don't know... though if this is the ace father spoke of. I don't see how this is supposed to help us against Bledis. No matter... just get me onto a Long ship and set sail for Bledis's hideout, though I do have one request to ask of you your majesty." Ban-Laoch said.

"Whatever you want, you shall have?" Prince Gathadar asked.

"I get to kill Bledis personally. He personally put my father into a deep magical sleep twenty years ago... and the only way to bring him out of it is to kill Bledis." Ban-Laoch said.

"Then does it even matter who kills Bledis?" Gathadar asked.

"No... But for all the horrors that runt inflicted on our lands well... I want to see the look on his face when I put him out of his misery." Ban-Laoch said.

"Fair enough, come then, we have a raider to put down." Prince Gathadar said. Later that day, Ban-Laoch was flying on Adraigh over the fleet of Dwarven Long ships.

"We're nearing the island yet?" Ban-Laoch asked as she flew down closer to Gathadar's flagship.

"We should be there shortly. With any luck we won't run into any major-"

"HIGHNESS, BARRAGE INCOMING!" A Dwarven warrior shouted as a number of flaming boulders splashed around the Long ships, sinking at least two.

"I'll go on ahead and deal with the artillery! You keep the ships back till I can take care of Bledis's artillery." Ban-Laoch said as she flew on ahead to the artillery positions in question. Rather than catapults like she thought, they were some manner of Dwarven cannon.

"Adraigh, it looks like I'll need your help with this. Dwarven cannons are virtually indestructible by conventional means." Ban-Laoch said.

She went through the artillery, slaying Stone Thralls in her way, and signaling for Adraigh to destroy cannons with his fiery breath. There were about ten cannons in all. As well as legions of Stone Thralls protecting them. Eventually Ban-Laoch destroyed the last cannon.

"Okay... that was the last cannon. Send word to the Long ships!" Ban-Laoch said, and then Adraigh fired fire into the air, spelling out 'All clear! Begin landing!'

The Long ships then landed on the shore, and Dwarves wielding great-axes jumped off their ships to join in the fight, along with Elves clad in Silver-Steel armor. "Breach the citadel! Slay every Stone Thrall, every minion of that traitor Bledis!" Gathadar said as he leaped off the ship, clad in Dwarven armor and wielding a shield and mace.

"Remember. Bledis is mine." Ban-Laoch said.

"I promise, neither I nor my men will steal the kill on Bledis." Gathadar said.

"Good... now we breach his citadel." Ban-Laoch said as she, Prince Gathadar and the Ax-Bearers swept across the island towards the citadel. Slaying Stone Thralls and any other creatures of the Dark Ones and monsters were standing in their way.

Eventually, they arrived at the massive doors to the citadel. For some reason they were open. "Well... that's too convenient. But I've got a destiny to face, and a runt of a Dwarf to put down." Ban-Laoch said as she entered the citadel. She had to use the full extent of her Djinn powers to navigate the various traps and obstacles that Bledis's lair turned out to be. Eventually she reached Bledis's throne room.

"Ah... the Lie Weaver told me that you'd be coming lass." Bledis said.

"You can never suffer enough for all the horrors you have inflicted Bledis... you runt monster!" Ban-Laoch said.

"Oh, you're begging for a slaughterin' lass... but I think you're owed an explanation for what I've been doing. Why I and the Dark Lords laid siege to the powers of the Four? Short answer... I found this during the war." Bledis said as he produced a bejeweled bottle.

"And that is...?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"It's a Djinn's lamp lass... all Djinn and their kin are subject to these. It allows whoever wields them to command the Djinn magic. For a proper Djinn, you get unflinching loyalty... for a half-Djinn mutt like you... I don't actually know. Let's find out shall we?!" Bledis said as he held aloft the lamp. Ban-Laoch fell to her knees in pain.

"AHH! IT... IT BURNS!" Ban-Laoch shouted in pain.

"Ah... I think this should take away your Djinn powers. See, we were just going to enhance your powers with the powers of the Four. Then use that to bring this Realm beneath MY dominion and then... I don't know. Maybe open a passage between our Realm and the Void. But it looks like we'll have to settle for a half-Djinn."

Then, as the magic of Ban-Laoch's Djinn half started to coalesce. A figure burst through the ceiling, knocking Bledis aside, and causing the green haired red eyed doppelganger of Ban-Laoch disappeared.

"What the...? stranger I don't know who you are. But I thank you for your... Iarann?" Ban-Laoch said, recognizing the being. It was Iarann. But she now looked like a kind of harpy, with arms.

 **"Subject: Ban-Laoch Ash-Lion. I have come to protect you. And to aid in the destruction of Subject: Bledis Oath-Breaker."** Iarann said in a robotic monotone.

"What... what happened to you? Last time I saw you, you basically fell unconscious." Ban-Laoch said confused.

 **"This platform is an infiltration model, designed for combat and to interact with organic subjects without raising suspicion or fear."** The Harpy-Iarann explained.

"Oh... and did dad know about this?" Ban-Laoch asked.

 **"Affirmative, subject: Tall-Ainne Ash-Lion knew of this. Until you recovered the missing memory crystals, I have been unable to activate. Civilian Mode has been on for. One century, and two decades."** Harpy-Iarann explained.

"I don't know what you lasses are playing at... but neither of you are leaving this island alive." Bledis said as Stone Thralls joined him. The fight was long and intense, both sisters enduring both the Stone Thralls, and Bledis's magic derived from the Void itself. But eventually... Ban-Laoch drove her father's sword through Bledis's heart.

"This is for Tall-Ainne... Tuatha Orkney... and everyone you killed during the war you motherless RUNT!" Ban-Laoch said, exhausted as she used her sword to cut off Bledis's head.

"Finally... finally the nightmares may end. And father... father is probably awake!" Ban-Laoch said.

 **"Affirmative, subject: Tall-Ainne is most likely awake, as the curse that Subject: Bledis Oath-Breaker placed on him. Is only valid as long as he is alive, let us return to Location: Tuatha Meadu."** Harpy-Iarann said.

"Good... let's go home." Ban-Laoch said as she picked up Bledis's axe and sword, the Djinn bottle and his helmet. Then she whistled for Adraigh.

"Need a lift sis?" Ban-Laoch said.

 **"Negative: I can fly under my own power."** Harpy-Iarann said as she flew up after Ban-Laoch and Adraigh. Eventually they returned to the Ash-Lion home. They then went down to the basement where Tall-Ainne has been kept for the last twenty years.

"Daddy... are you finally awake?" Ban-Laoch asked as she knelt next to her father, who was resting in a glass coffin. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Ban... Ban-Laoch?" Tall-Ainne said groggily as Ban-Laoch opened the coffin lid.

"DADDY! It's so good to finally see you awake!" Ban-Laoch said happily.

"Long have my eyes have been dark... and it does my heart good that the first things I see are you and Iarann. Also... you need any help turning off her combat mode?" Tall-Ainne asked.

"That would help." Ban-Laoch said.

"Now... could you help me up? I think my muscles have atrophied from two decades of sleep." Tall-Ainne asked.

"Of course father." Ban-Laoch said as she helped her father over to Iarran.

"Now... I think the code is Penguin Nuggets." Tall-Ainne said, and then Iarann turned back to normal.

"Father... why didn't you ever tell me I could turn into a winged creature like that?" Iarran asked.

"I did...! But you didn't take it well then either." Tall-Ainne said.

"I... it's just that my memories are a huge jumbled mess at this point. Still, I'm beyond happy that you're back in the waking world." Iarran said.

"Iarann, I promise that I'll-... wait. Why are there all these wine racks in here?" Tall-Ainne asked.

"Oh... those… I may have developed an addiction to Banu'an'lae wine. And I may have been buying up other kinds of magic wine." Ban-Laoch said sheepishly.

"...please tell me that you haven't wasted our family fortune on magic wine?" Tall-Ainne said.

"When this mess started in earnest, she and Adraigh burned down my officer. So I took the money she was saving for an addition to the wine cellar, and used THAT to rebuild my office." Iarann said.

"...please tell me you've found some way to recover from these losses?" Tall-Ainne said.

"Of course, nearly every creature in our world drops money. Heck you can make money by breaking things! So I've made... about enough to cover the costs on an addition to the wine cellar." Ban-Laoch said.

"Ban-Laoch... I love you. But you are NOT wasting that money to store more wine then you could ever finish drinking in even an Elf's lifetime." Tall-Ainne said, and then La'rana Crow-Dancer entered.

"Ban-Laoch! Iarann! Tall-Ainne so good to see you all! Now about my fee for cleaning those artifacts." La'rana said.

"WHAT?! You didn't say anything about payment when I got them… or when I gave them to you in the first place to clean!" Ban-Laoch said.

"No I didn't... but would you have taken them if I said upfront that you had to pay for them latter? You all say I'm such a horrible person. But would such a terrible person say upfront that you'd have to pay to get artifacts that could save our Realm?" La'rana asked.

"How. Much. Crow-Dancer?" Tall-Ainne said.

"How much you got?" La'rana asked.

Upstairs, Ban-Laoch was giving her money to La'rana. "And that's the last of it." Ban-Laoch said as La'rana stood before a cart filled with all the treasure she had accumulated since her adventure began.

"A pleasure doing business doing business with you Miss Ash-Lion, now I must be off... keeping those taxidermy zombies under control is NOT cheap." La'rana said as she left on the cart.

"Well... are you ready for physical therapy father?" Iarann asked.

"More or less... this isn't going to cost me anything? We're kind of dirt poor right now." Tall-Ainne said.

"Of course not father. Ban-Laoch, until he recovers enough. You'll still have to fill in as Tuatha Meadu's Champion." Iarann said.

"Sis... I'm a Djinn Daughter. Bledis is FINALLY DEAD. And I finally know after all these decades who my mother was... I've got this!" Ban-Laoch said cockily.

However... in the Void the Dark Lords were plotting. While Bledis was felled... his death enabled a whole new phase of the Lie Weavers plans come to fruition.

As the Lie Weaver, the Mindless Rage, the Writhing Gullet, and the Decadent Tormentor had planned.


	6. Chapter 6

About a year had passed since Ban-Laoch. The Djinn Daughter Champion of the Elven village Tuatha Meadu had faced and defeated the Dwarven raider Bledis. Since then, her father, Tall-Ainne, who had been cursed into a magical sleep since the Longship War of two-decades past, and had been recovering from his long sleep thanks to his adopted robotic daughter Iarann.

During that crisis, Ban-Laoch had gathered relics to enhance her armor, sword, and her abilities. As well as gifted by the Four, the demigod children of the Elf-Father, with elemental powers to face against the wilderness of Elfenheim, and against the forces of Bledis.

One night, Ban-Laoch was asleep, dreaming. Or rather trying to sleeping, as since the Longship War she had been plagued by nightmares of the war. "Oh... a year of that stupid Raider dead, and I still can't get a good night's sleep." Ban-Laoch said to herself.

" _Ban-Loach... come and find me..."_ An ethereal voice said, this was the voice of Ban-Laoch's Djinn mother.

"Well, I'd stay in bed... but I might as well look into this." Ban-Laoch said as she got out of bed. "Okay mother, where are you?" Ban-Laoch said as she left her house.

" _This way... come my beloved Ban-Loach..."_ Ban-Laoch's mother said, a bright blue glow emanating from a basement door.

"Mom... what are you doing in my wine cellar?" Ban-Laoch asked as she entered the wine cellar.

" _Come further Ban-Laoch... there is much for us to discuss."_ Ban-Laoch's mother said, the blue glow now coming from a whole in the floor.

"...okay... since when was that hole there?" Ban-Laoch said as she jumped down into the hole. It led to a cavern. "Well... this is something I didn't know about this house. Did father know about it?" She asked herself.

" _No... Tall-Ainne does not know. Now come Ban-Laoch... I wish to show you something."_ Ban-Laoch's mother said as the Djinn Daughter made her way through the caverns. Inside were, what looked like statues of Elves fighting each other.

"What's all this... does this have anything to do with what you want to talk about?" Ban-Laoch asked.

" _Behold... the moment when the Golden Age of the Elves came crashing down. When the Dark Elves, those of your people that willingly embraced the terrible powers of the Dark Lords. Waged terrible war against their own kin. Destroying everything they could get there corrupted hands on... and the first of their kind. The one who seduced so many Elves to the banner of the Four... the one who tore down the great cities of the Elves out of spite and hatred... the Herald of the Apocalypse, Acheron the Destroyer... is returning."_ Ban-Laoch's mother said, her spectral form guiding Ban-Laoch's attention. To a massive, armor clad figure astride an enormous eight legged horse.

"What?... but Acheron was destroyed. He was killed at the Battle of Twilight! By a Djinn Daughter!" Ban-Laoch said.

" _Yes... the fiend Acheron was destroyed. But death... is not the true end for such monsters. For with the death of their greatest servant since Acheron, Bledis... the way is open. For Acheron's return from death... and finish what they started long ago."_ Ban-Laoch's mother said with fear.

Ban-Laoch just looked blankly. "Is he already back... is Acheron already back from the dead?" Ban-Laoch asked.

" _Not yet my daughter... Acheron shall return. But it will be some time. You must bolster your powers to face him."_ Ban-Laoch's mother said.

"And what of the Dark Elves themselves, are they stuck in the Void with their master?" Ban-Laoch asked.

" _A number of them have escaped from the Void. Scouring the lands from the shadows, waiting for the hour of Acherons return, finding the materials and resources they need to bring Acheron back into the waking world."_ Ban-Laoch's mother explained.

"Where would I even begin?" Ban-Laoch asked.

" _Return to the island where you faced Bledis. There, you may begin your quest in earnest... now awaken, my beloved Ban-Laoch."_ Ban-Laoch's mother said, then Ban-Laoch awoke in her bed.

"So... it was all a dream... and for the first time in years. I don't feel like a latrine, I might not even Banu'an'lae wine to function." Ban-Laoch said as she got out of bed... and then fell to her knees in pain as she clutched at her head. "...okay... maybe I still need it." Ban-Laoch said.

Several hours later, Ban-Laoch had flown to the island of Bledis's base of operations with the Phoenix, Adraigh. "You sure it's a good idea to return to this island? It's deserted but-"

"But nothing, if my mother says that I should go here to stop the Four, Acheron and the Dark Elves. From trying to take over the world, or destroy it, or whatever the Four want to do with our world! I'm going there." Ban-Laoch said to Adraigh as they landed amid the ruins of Bledis's headquarters.

"By the Stone-Makers, it is good to see you again lady Ban-Laoch!" Prince Gathadar said, a son of the Dwarven High King.

"Prince Gathadar, I'm sorry but I haven't come here for a social call. Has there been strange goings on of late... like Dark Elves for example?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Dark Elves? But those are just an Elven myth. Besides, all I've ever heard of the Dark Elves were stories. I wouldn't know what one looks like." Gathadar said.

"Oh... well... they look like normal Elves. Except that there skin is exclusively pitch black. And have a mastery of Void magic." Ban-Laoch explained.

"Like them?" Gathadar said, pointing to behind Ban-Laoch. And indeed, Elves with pitch black skins were standing behind her. Ban-Laoch looked behind her.

"...yep. Them is Dark Elves." Ban-Laoch said as she unsheathed her sword.

"Lord Acheron will not be denied! We shall finish what we began!" One of the Dark Elves said.

"Yeah- no." Ban-Laoch said as she engaged the Dark Elves.

"Go my kin, I'll handle them." The apparent Dark Elf leader said as he unsheathed a large serrated axe. The fight was brief, as Ban-Laoch used her Djinn power to change into an elemental construct to fight.

"I'm calling dibs on the ax. Now let's get those Dark Elves!" Ban-Laoch said.

"Aye my lady!" Gathadar said as the two proceeded to follow the Dark Elves... only to find the Dark Elves on a long ship, the Deep Drake.

"Foolish Elf and Dwarf, we have already gotten what we came for!" One of the Dark Elves said, holding aloft Bledis's helmet, and another holding his armor.

"What?! Why weren't those destroyed!" Ban-Laoch asked.

"It's a Dwarven thing! It was going cleansed of Bledis's sins and-"

"-and it shall be used so that we might bring Bledis back from the dead! Onwards!" The Dark Elves said as the Deep Drake sailed away.

"And the ship itself?..." Ban-Laoch said.

"We never found it to begin with! That, we would have burned as soon as possible." Gathadar said.

"Gur... Gathadar, I'm not blaming you for the Dark Elves getting away. I'm not blaming you for there being here in the first place. What I'm angry about right now... is the idea of that insane excuse for a Dwarf coming back! But... WHY?! I'd figure that the Four wouldn't want him back after he tried and failed to take and corrupt my Djinn half for their own ends. But... this doesn't even make sense!" Ban-Laoch ranted.

"Maybe... maybe Bledis knew something that makes him an asset. Something that makes him key to bringing Acheron into our realm?" Gathadar asked.

"Perhaps, but that will ultimately be for nothing if we just stand here chattering. Adraigh! After the Deep Drake!" Ban-Laoch commanded of her Phoenix. Unfortunately, Adraigh looked exhausted.

"Yeah... I'm sorry kid, but I'm not... I'm not feeling too good." Adraigh said, looking disheveled and steam was emanating from his plumage.

"Oh... please tell me you weren't dumped with sea water by the Dark Elves?" Ban-Laoch said in concern to Adraigh.

"No... It was tap water." Adraigh said, exhausted and wet.

"Oh no... Adraigh is my only way off of this island. And water is toxic to Phoenix's and... and... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND WITHOUT HIM!?" Ban-Laoch shouted in despair.

"...take a boat to Tuatha Millis?" Gathadar said.

"... yes... that would be best." Ban-Laoch said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gathadar asked.

"I'm not certain; Phoenix's were created during the Golden Age. The methods were lost during Acheron's War... not even my father has been able to figure out how to create new Phoenix's. As far as I know, he may very well be the last Phoenix in the Realm." Ban-Laoch said as she coddled the barely conscious Phoenix.

"That... that wasn't even my question." Gathadar said.

"... I don't know if he'll be okay." Ban-Laoch said glumly. Eventually, she made her way back to Tuatha Meadu on a Dwarven Long ship. On the village dock, she was met by Iarann, her robotic sister, the Banshee Sag'has, V'taal the Champion of Tuatha Millis, and her father Tall-Ainne.

"Ban-Laoch, what happened... what happened to Adraigh?" Tall-Ainna asked.

"Dark Elves... they've returned, and now they got Bledis's armor. And to make matters worse, they dumped water on my only real mode of transportation across the world. So I can't even follow them!" Ban-Laoch said as she disembarked the ship.

"Oh my, poor little Adraigh... will he be alright?" Sag'has said in concern.

"It's hard to say, water, especially sea water is lethal to Phoenix's." Tall-Ainne said as he took Adraigh. "I'm assuming it was regular rather than salt water, is that right Ban-Laoch?" He said.

"It was tap... and he's been out since I left Bledis's base." Ban-Laoch said. "Is there... anyway to help him get better? I mean... I don't even know how many more lives he's got left." She said in concern.

"What were you even thinking, going back there in the first place?" V'taal asked.

"My mother... told me to go there in a dream. But all I really know is that the Dark Elves are back, and they have Bledis's armor and his ship, AND there going to try to bring Acheron back from the Void... barley worth nearly getting Adraigh killed." Ban-Laoch said.

"I'm not dead... I will however, be resting." Adraigh said as he fell asleep.

"I take it that you couldn't get a solid lead on where there going?" Tall-Ainne said.

"No, if I did. I'd be behind them, and not coming back here with my only means of transportation close to death... if anyone needs me. I'll be at home... and if you DO need me, it better be about how to catch up with the Dark Elves." Ban-Laoch said in depression as she trudged home.

Several days later, Ban-Laoch was playing a game of chess by herself. "Huh... I miss when Adraigh would ask me continuously how the pieces move." Ban-Laoch said to herself. There was then a knock at the door. "Unless it's news about the Dark Elves, don't bother coming in." Ban-Laoch said... and in walked Painted Aqu, Blind Terrace, Bloody-Handed K'zu, and Light-Hearted Bo'ra. "What the... why are you here?" Ban-Laoch asked in surprise.

"We heard about what happened to your Phoenix... and how the Dark Elves are back. We want to help." Painted Aqu said.

"How? Only Phoenix's can serve as proper flying mounts, everything is either are wild, or too weak to carry an Elf." Ban-Laoch asked.

"We may have found a way to get you, a new mount... a Dragon." Light-Hearted Bo'ra said.

"What?! But you yourself told me the Dragons banished themselves to the Shadow Realm! And after they got carried away with a stupid children's card game.

"Well I found one... quite by accident actually." Blind Terrace said as he produced a large egg.

"Is... that what I'm thinking it is?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"No, it's not breakfast. It is however, a Dragons egg." Bloody-Handed K'zu said.

"I wasn't thinking it was breakfast... but in all seriousness. Why a Dragon?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"We don't know where to find another Phoenix. Nor do we know how to make a new Phoenix from scratch. Thankfully, you can at least make a new friend with this little guy." Blind Terrace said as he put down the egg.

"But... wouldn't the Dragon be too-" Ban-Laoch was cut off as the egg rocked and cracked. "AND IT'S HATCHING!" And from the egg, a small lizard like creature came out.

"Ma...mama?" The infant Dragon said, blinking for the first time, and looking at Ban-Laoch.

"Aww, the little guy thinks you're his mommy." Light-Hearted Bo'ra said as the Dragon nuzzled up to Ban-Laoch's legs.

"Easy there... you..." Ban-Laoch said, surprised at the Dragon. "So... how long until... the Dragon can fly?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Well... that's a problem. There is a fruit that can speed up the little ones growth. But it's extremely rare, the good news is. Is that it's close to Tuatha Meadu." Painted Aqu said.

"And the bad news is you didn't think to bring any, isn't it?" Ban-Laoch said.

"Well... no. We would have gotten it, but we didn't want to risk damage to the egg." Bloody-Handed K'zu said.

"Uhg... just give me a general direction to go, and look after the Dragon while I'm gone." Ban-Laoch said, then the baby Dragon blocked the door.

"Mama... I hungry." The baby Dragon said.

"Oh... I am so not ready for this." Ban-Laoch said in irritation.

Eventually, she found the fruit in question in the wilds around Tuatha Meadu... and found this it was guarded by Manticores. "And of course it's Manticores..." She said in irritation as she engaged the Manticores, killing them, and getting the fruit. It was a plaid colored lemon like fruit. "Ew... this thing smells like dog's breath and an uncleaned bathroom, this thing better work." Ban-Loach said as she made her way home.

"Mama! Your back!" The baby Dragon said excitedly, as it ran towards Ban-Laoch. "Where did you go? Why did you leave?" The Dragon said as it nailed Ban-Laoch to the ground.

"To... get you this." Ban-Laoch said as she gave the fruit to the baby Dragon.

The Dragon sniffed the fruit. "This smells... yummy!" The baby Dragon said, and it ate the fruit in one bite.

"Do I even want to know how you can stand that thing?" Ban-Laoch said as the Dragon swallowed the fruit. Then unexpectedly it grew wings.

"Mama! What are these things?!" The baby Dragon said in surprise at the wings.

"Oh... this is going to be longer then I thought. Look, I really should have given you a name before I left. I think I'll call you... Tracy. Does that sound good to you?" Ban-Laoch said, trying to keep Tracy calm.

Then Tracy peed. "...don't ever leave me mama." Tracy said.

"I... won't... first things first. We need to get you potty trained." Ban-Laoch said, trying to reassure Tracy, and not gag on the smell of his potty accident.


	7. Chapter 7

Ban-Laoch quickly made her way to shores of Orc-Heimr, the ancestral homeland of the Orcs. Up until a few centuries ago when there race was driven out by the otherwise peaceful Amphibs, scattering the Orcish race to the four corners of the world.

However... her mode of transportation could have been a bit more ideal. "TRACEY! MOMMY'S A LITTLE TOO CLOSE TO THE CANOPY!" Ban-Laoch shouted to Tracy in terror, as she had used the infant Dragon to take her to Orc-Heimr.

"I can't! Your too heavy mommy!" Tracy said as the two descended into the canopy.

"TRACY WATCH OUT FOR THAT-" but it was too late, "...tree..." Ban-Laoch said as she and Tracy had firmly embedded themselves into one of the tall trees. Then a strange frog-like creature approached them.

"Hi-ho! You folks seem to be stuck." The creature said.

"Yes... and in quite a lot of pain," Ban-Laoch muttered.

"Well, you need help?" The creature asked.

"Yes... that would be nice," Tracy muttered.

"Ah, well let me help you then!" The creature said as he took up his staff, and used it as a crowbar to get Ban-Laoch and Tracy out of the tree. "There you go."

"Tracy sweaty... are you alright?" Ban-Laoch said as she looked over Tracy, who looked to be heavily bruised.

"I got booboos, mommy!" Tracy said, looking as if Tracy were trying, and failing to hide his tearing eyes.

"It's okay sweety, mommies got you," Ban-Laoch said as she hugged Tracy. "Shh... shh... just let it out." She said as Tracy cried.

"So, what brings you outlanders around these here parts?" The creature asked.

"Well, we... wait... you're an Amphib!" Ban-Laoch said in surprise at the spindly frog-like creature.

"Yep, grew up in a swamp nearby." The Amphib said.

"...why even help us? I thought your kind ate outsiders." Ban-Laoch asked.

"Well, you were in trouble and needed help. Why not help you?" The Amphib said.

"Uh huh... so. To my reason for being in Orc-Heimr. The Dark Elves have returned to our Realm, and I need to see if there's anything in the other lands that the Dark Elves would be interested in. I would have started sooner... but it took longer than I thought to potty-train this little fire-spitter." Ban-Laoch said.

"Dark Elves?... I think I saw some strange Elves down at the Temple in the swamp. Not sure what's there, or why creepy Outlanders would want it." The Amphib explained.

"Well... do you at least know where this temple is specifically?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Why it's down in the swamp, trust me. You'll find it quickly." The Amphib said.

"Okay... that's good, come on Tracy." Ban-Laoch said as she carried the infant Dragon as she leaped down to the jungle floor.

"By the way! My relatives are hunting down there, only reason I didn't kill you was because I had already eaten. But they're starving, and aren't above picking a fight for their next meal!" The Amphib said as Ban-Laoch fell down from the canopy to the jungle floor.

"Well, that would have been nice to know," Ban-Laoch said as she did a three-point landing on the jungle floor.

"Mommy... should I fly-"

"No Tracy, you already hurt yourself today, now just hold on," Ban-Laoch said as she took a number of leaves, and made a makeshift carrier for Tracy. "I probably should have gotten one when we left Tuatha Meadu in the first place." She said as she placed Tracy in the carrier.

The two made their way through the jungle, contending with Amphib tribesmen, as well as enormous panther like reptiles, and giant mosquitoes. Eventually, Ban-Laoch arrived at a swamp... and the situation worsened as giant frogs and carnivores plants, both mobile and stationary joined in her troubles. But eventually, they arrived at the temple entrance. A massive stepped pyramid, clearly ancient, decorated with broken statues of Orcs.

"What happened to the Orcs mommy? Why don't they live here anymore?" Tracy asked.

"The Amphid's happened, almost overnight they rose up against the Orcs and drove them all off. According to Orc accounts, for every Amphid that was killed, about a thousand more were ready to avenge there fallen kin. The Orcs actively avoided Amphid territories further inland, and only had limited trade contacts and... Thal'karax?! What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!" Ban-Laoch said.

"I have come, on behalf of my people. For we have heard word, that inside of this temple. One of the Amphid's elusive leaders... an Ubertoad." Thal'karax said as he stepped out of the shadows he was hiding in.

"That doesn't answer my question." Ban-Laoch said.

"I was tasked by my clan to mark a way into this temple. So that in time. We might finally reclaim our ancestral homeland from the Amphid's... I for one hope, that in time. Both of our races might rise from the ashes of our mutual turmoil, and build something greater than either of our races achieved alone." Thal'karax said.

"So the Clan-Lord is actually going to make the attempt? How long has it been exactly? Eight-hundred years?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Give or take, what brings you to Orc-Heimr?" Thal'karax asked.

"Well to make a long story short. The Dark Elves have returned, Adraigh is in no shape for flying, Bledis's equipment has been taken, and I'm now apparently the mother to possibly the last Dragon outside of the Shadow Realm." Ban-Laoch explained.

"I was about to ask about the little one... quite the heavy sleeper, isn't he?" Thal'karax said.

"Yeah, the Four gave him to me as an egg... and I've spent most of the time since then to get this little spit-fire from peeing wherever he wills it. You don't even want to know how horrible his... 'Accidents' can smell." Ban-Laoch said.

"And why do you seek this temple? I highly doubt it is for the same reasons as mine." Thal'karax said.

"That depends, do they actually include Dark Elves somehow being inside? Because there why I'm here." Ban-Laoch said.

"I did not know this... but perhaps we can work together. These old Orcish ruins require two people in order to access them. And, my warrior escort is running late... they should have been here hours ago." Thal'karax said.

"Agreed, just leave any monsters inside to me; you handle anything that requires an expert on Orcish lore to use," Ban-Laoch said, the Elf and Orc then made their way inside. And as Ban-Laoch had come to expect from her last adventure, the place was a labyrinth filled with booby traps, and Amphib guards, larger ones then what Ban-Laoch had been contending with, in the jungle, and covered in armor and armed with large bladed spears.

"So far... no Dark Elves. They are either keeping to the shadows, there are none here, or they have already found what they are looking for." Thal'karax noted as they arrived at a massive door.

"Perhaps... but still, we need to get to wherever this Ubertoad is, and see what we can do," Ban-Laoch said as she and Thal'karax opened the door with a pair of levers. Eventually, after going through a number of other mazes and such doors, they arrived at the Ubertoads throne room... and was in the midst of torturing Dark Elves.

"Well, there are your Dark Elves, Miss Ash-Lion," Thal'karax said nonchalantly, as the Dark Elves were writhing in pain as the Ubertoad tortured them with magic bonds. This turned them into ghosts, and they flew into the Ubertoad's massive mouth.

" **WHO DARES TO STAND BEFORE ME?"** The Ubertoad said, his voice deep, and gurgling. Then the yellow Amphib that Pad'maa met earlier appeared.

"Hi-Ho Lord Gastros! The outlanders have been brought before you! An Elf, and an Orc." The small spindly frog creature.

" **HMMM... AND THE ELF, IS A DJINN DAUGHTER. A MAGNIFICENT FIND YELLOW-47, WHEN I WAS GIVEN THIS TEMPLE. I BELIEVED THAT I WAS BEING SLIGHTED BY MY BROTHERS. BUT WHEN I DEVORE THE SOUL OF A DJINN DAUGHTER, I WILL BECOME MORE POWERFUL THEN THE REST OF THE UBERTOADS ALTOGETHER!"** Gastros bellowed.

"Why does everyone want to eat my soul!?" Ban-Laoch shouted.

"I do not know for certain, I do not have the same knowledge of magic that Tall-Ainne has," Thal'karax said.

" **NOW STAND STILL ELF!"** Gastros said as she casted magic on Ban-Laoch, but Thal'karax leaped in the way. **"IMPUDENT ORC, YOU MAY BE STRONG IN THE WAYS OF MAGIC. BUT YOU ARE NOT MY EQUAL. I WILL HAVE THE DJINN DAUGHTERS SOUL!"** Gastros bellowed in rage.

"Perhaps... but you will not have her! Now Ban-Laoch! Take up arms against this hideous amphibian!" Thal'karax said as he held Gastros's magic in check, levitating in the air.

The battle was intense, as not only did Ban-Laoch have to contend with Amphib warriors, but Gastros, as he had an immense mace in his hands that could easily turn Ban-Laoch into a paste on the floor. Though thanks to her armor, this was not the case the few times she was hit by it. As well as his immense magic powers that weren't caught up with Thal'karax.

Eventually, she got the upper-hand and felled Gastros. "Hurray!... I smell like sewage!" Ban-Laoch said deliriously. Then, a number of Orcs entered.

"Ah, how good of you to arrive... AFTER this young Elf not only killed the Ubertoad but also killed every Amphib from the entrance to here." Thal'karax said.

"We would have been here sooner... but we got held up by Deathraptors. At least a dozen or so-"

"Spare me your excuses, now, because the young Djinn Daughter actually did things. She gets the Ubertoads weapon." Thal'karax said.

"What?... that thing is huge I can't-" The mace then changed size to fit into Ban-Laoch's hand. "Nevermind." She said, Ban-Laoch just held up the mace in triumph. "Now, let's see what else is in this temple. Might even make the trip worthwhile, especially since I still don't know what the Dark Elves were up to." Ban-Laoch said to herself as she went further into the temple... and found the Amphib, Yellow-47.

"M-Miss... I am so sorry for what happened." Yellow-47 said, looking despondent. "The Ubertoads... they control my people with their powerful magic. Drove us to banish the Orcs... stripped us of our names... everything that we were in ancient times."

"Do you know why the Dark Elves came here in the first place?" Ban-Laoch said.

"They... they were the ones that created the Ubertoads. Taught them the magic's they've used to dominate our race. T-They wanted to take it from Gastros, why... I can't imagine. But they were no match for him... and he ate their souls." Yellow-47 said.

"And what about your people?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"...the Ubertoads will know that one of their own has fallen. I should be... completely feral without his magic. But... but here I am. Sane." Yellow-47 said, his eyes twitching sporadically.

"Yeah... but what about you?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"I... I don't know what I'll do." Yellow-47 said Ban-Laoch looked sympathetically at the Amphib.

"Look... my sister back in Tuatha Meadu is a doctor. She can help you... wait... what's that." Ban-Laoch said, noticing a very familiar looking planet behind Yellow-47. Specifically, the plaid lemon-shaped fruit growing on it. "Well I'll be, it's another of those terrible fruits," Ban-Laoch said as she took the fruit, and waved it in front of Tracy's face... who had somehow slept through the chaos of the last few minutes.

He sniffed and took the entire fruit into his mouth. "He... he likes that thing?" Yellow-47 asked.

"Little fella's a Dragon, I'm not going to pretend to understand how he can stand those foul-smelling fruits," Ban-Laoch said, Tracy then burst out of his carrier, as the fruit made him the size of a lion. "And now you're big enough for me to ride!"

"Ride?..." Tracy said uncertainly.

"Hey, relax kiddo... your big enough to actually carry me," Ban-Laoch said reassuringly.

Several hours later, Ban-Laoch, Tracy, and Yellow-47 arrived in Tuatha Meadu... and crashed through the roof of Iarann's office. "And I was just getting attached to this place," Iarann said nonchalantly as her sister, her Dragon and an Amphib lay on the floor disoriented and dizzy.

"Sis... I got three patients for ya!" Ban-Laoch said as she wearily stood up, holding her head. "Me, Tracy, and an Amphib that's in need of therapy!" She said.

"Really? And I take it you got Tracy another of those fruits?" Iarann said as she donned a pair of gloves. "Now Tracey, before I do anything. I need to ask your consent to examine you." Iarann said seriously.

"Uh... okay," Tracy said innocently. Tracy quickly regretted this decision.

"Tracy's a male," Iarann said Tracy, shook like a leaf in mortal terror.

"Couldn't you have told him what you would do before you did that?" Ban-Laoch said furiously at Iarann as she petted Tracy's head.

"Well he was too small to do that safely before, and-"

"And nothing! Tracy is not a pet! And you should be ashamed for treating him so shabbily!" Ban-Laoch said furiously.

"Well, I'm sorry! But Tracey's gender has been bugging me since he was born! Don't tell me it was wasn't on your mind!" Iarann said in annoyance.

"W-Why didn't you ask me if I was a boy or a girl?!" Tracy said.

"Did... did you know the whole time?" Iarann asked.

"YES! If I knew that you wanted to know, I would have just told you!" Tracy said as tears filled his eyes.

"Uh... I have to look in on-"

"Apologize. Now." Ban-Laoch said irately, glaring daggers at her robotic step-sister.

"I... I am sorry Tracy for what I did. I will not make excuses as to why. If it'll make it up, you can have some of my candy. I just got in a new shipment from Tuatha Milis." Iarann said apologetically. Tracy wasted no time in eating the candy, voraciously devouring them. "I suppose I deserve this... now I'm going to start with the Amphib's therapy." Iarann said as she hastily ran into the back room.

"And you're not getting my money to fix the place again!" Ban-Laoch yelled as she petted Tracy.

"What'll... what'll we do now mommy?" Tracy asked in between bites.

"I think I have an idea," Ban-Laoch said, over the next few days. She had called together the Elders of Elvenheims various Tuatha's, to discuss the issue of the Dark Elf threat. Many didn't believe her claims of what had happened. But Adraigh still weakened from the initial encounter served as a witness on the matter, and the myriad Champions, including Ban-Loach's personal friend V'taal vouching for her character as a fellow Champion. And after much debate, the Elders agreed to finally unite. With Tuatha Meadu as the capital, this is the good news.

The bad news is that the Elder blindsided Ban-Laoch, and had her declared as Queen of the Coalition. But Ban-Laoch quickly gained revenge by having them depowered, only being allowed to govern their respective Tuatha's, while the Champions held the true power.

With all of this political falderal quickly dealt with. The first task of the Council of Champions was to dig up more dirt on the Dark Elves activities across the world. In the meantime, Ban-Laoch and Tracy would practice more on flying, and with the weapons, she had obtained from the Dark Elf warrior, and Gastros.

Then one day, a messenger arrived at Ban-Laoch's home. "My liege, there are reports of Dark Elves about Dwarvenheim. Prince Gathadar asked for you by name." The messenger said.

"Well Tracy, off to Dwarvenheim! Let's see what Gathadar wants." Ban-Laoch said.


	8. Chapter 8

Several days later, Ban-Laoch arrived in the Dwarven homeland of Dwarvenheim, specifically, the harbor capital of the country, Svartel-Haus. Tracy landed on a large balcony on the city palace; on the balcony was Prince Gathadar.

"Ban-Laoch! Thank the Stone-Makers you're here." Gathadar said with relief.

"I only wish it were under better-WHOA!" Gathadar hugged Ban-Laoch, catching her by surprise. "Okay... I wasn't expecting this." Ban-Laoch said in surprise.

"What. Are. You doing. With my MOMMY?!" Tracy hissed in anger.

"Tracy, no! It's just a hug between friends... just take some deep breaths and count." Ban-Laoch said to the young Dragon. "So what are the Dark Elves doing here?" She asked.

"Some ruins were found deep inside of the mountains... then the Dark Elves attacked, slaughtered everyone that was there. And continued where they left off." Gathadar explained.

"But why? Dwarvenheim wasn't affected by Acherons War; the Elves didn't even establish a presence on this continent during the Golden Age for the Elf-Fathers sake!" Ban-Laoch said.

"True... but these are ruins from the Vermin Wars. Ancient wars between the Dwarves, and terrifying monsters that bore the visages of rats, roach's and other pests. It drove us from the Deep Womb, my people's true homeland. Leaving nothing behind but disease infested ruins, and sealed tunnels to keep them from following us. Whatever could be down there... the Dark Elves can't get it!" Gathadar explained.

"And the reason you can't do it is because?" Ban-Laoch asked.

"Because the armies are either already half-way to Orcen-Heimr to aid the Orcs in reclaiming their homeland, or are tied down with unrest to the south. Bottom line, my father King Ganthrador can't do anything to evict the Dark Elves from those ruins! Which leaves only one real option... you." Gathadar explained.

"Me?... let me guess, it's because I'm a Djinn Daughter, and therefore the ONLY person who can actually get to those ruins?" Ban-Laoch said.

"Well... yes. I'd go myself, but my attention is needed here. Suffice it to say, the kingdom is in turmoil. And we can't spare anything to deal with the Dark Elves for the time being. But... if it can make a difference, please take this." Gathadar said as he handed Ban-Laoch a mask like device. "It should protect you from the diseased fumes down in the ruins.

"I've survived the stench of minions of the Writhing Gullet... all the same; it would be rude not to accept a gift." Ban-Laoch said as she took the mask.

"What about me?" Tracy asked.

"I do not know... I'm not certain if a Dragon could survive down there. I can keep him here... though if you-"

"Yes! You keep him safe here, and I'll go and investigate the ruins! Tracy, be good for mommy okay? Bye!" Ban-Laoch said as she ran off, leaving Gathadar alone with the Dragon.

Eventually Ban-Laoch arrived at the ruins in question. "Okay... wow." She said to herself as she leaned against a nearby rock, panting in exhaustion. "I really... I really should have taken a break... maybe have stopped at that... at that inn a mile back." She said in exhaustion. "Oh... oh what the heck?" Ban-Laoch said as she limped back to the inn in question, and a day or more latter she returned to the ruins.

"Okay, no more messing around! I have Dark Elves in need of a killen'." Ban-Laoch said as she continued into the ruins. Indeed there were pockets of poisonous gas spread across the ruins. "WHOA... maybe the gas mask can work here." She said as she donned the gas mask and walked into the diseased fumes. "And it does... I will never doubt Dwarven craftsmanship again after this."

Ban-Laoch made her way through the ruins of the deep womb, fighting agianst not just Dark Elves. But giant cockroaches, rats, and other beasts that Gathadar had explained were skulking in the ruins. Eventually she arrived at an abandoned Dwarven city.

Ban-Laoch whistled in awe. "The ancient Dwarves knew how to build a city." She said as she looked over the immense granite walls, and used her wind form to get to the top of the wall, and made her way further into the city. Further filled with the foes she fought against since she arrived in the Deep-Womb, along with a number of Abominations of the Dark Ones. As usual, these things did not deter her.

"I must getting closer to what I'm looking for... the smell is getting worse, can't even keep the smell out anymore." Ban-Laoch said to herself as she entered the main Temple. Inside, she found a sight that filled her with dread... the Dark Elves were using some sort of magic on Dullahan. The Neckless Shepherd of Tir-Na-Nog, a powerful being that was tasked with taking the souls of the dead to the winding mazes of Tir-Na-Nog.

The Dark Elves held her head as she screamed in pain. "We have brought the items needed. Now bring the Dwarf back from death, and your pain will end."

"NEVER! WHAT'S DEAD IS DEAD AND CANNOT BE BROUGHT BACK!" Dullahan screamed.

"Only by the old laws... but this is within your power. Now restore the one who can bring Acheron back, or your pain will outlast eternity." The Dark Elf said cruelly.

"Not on my watch!" Ban-Laoch yelled as she charged into the Dark Elves... and was caught off guard by a trap.

"So there you are... the Vermin-Folk sent word of your coming. Now bear witness High Elf... to a momentous day in the history of this wretched Realm. Now... RISE! BLEDIS, DRAGON OF THE SEAS!" The Dark Elf shouted, as Dullahan screamed in pain again as the strange eldritch magic tore through her body. There was a blinding light... and when the light faded.

Bledis was restored to life; parts of his flesh were still rotted away. But he was there, with his weapons in his hands, and clad in his armor.

"It's about time you lads got me out... the waiting was the worst part." Bledis said.

"A thousand apologies... it has proven trickier to restore you then we believed. The Amphibs have their hands full, so we've only now managed to get the necessary Dark Magic to restore you... and we managed to get our hands on the Neckless One to bring you back." The Dark Elf explained.

"Really?" Bledis said as he looked at the head of Dullahan barely conscious, and her body sprawled out. "Well that is impressive of you, getting your hands on the Driver of the Black Coach... and lookie there... the Djinn Daughter who killed me is here as well." He said as he approached the trapped Ban-Laoch. "Tell me, how is your metal sister doing?"

"Shut up... you rotten Dwarf." Ban-Laoch seethed. "Acheron... will not... come back!" She said defiantly.

"Oh... I've come to respect your defiant spirit. But I'm afraid that your obstinacy must come to an end." Bledis said as he raised his weapons.

"NO!" Dullahan shouted as her body rushed towards the Dark Elves that were holding her head, and she then used a sword/whip spine like weapon to bind Bledis's weapons. "ON YOUR FEET DJINN DAUGHTER!" Dullahan shouted as she pulled down Bledis, and used her sword to free Ban-Laoch.

"Treasure your return Bledis! You won't have long to enjoy it!" Ban-Laoch said as she drew her sword and fought Bledis.

It was a hard fought battle. As the magic that brought Bledis back from death had not only caused him to grow. But imbued him with powerful magic that Ban-Laoch found difficult to keep up with, even with the magic of her Elemental forms, and the weapons she had been collecting she the Dark Elves returned.

Eventually, Bledis got in a lucky hit, knocking her back. "And now... the coup de-AH!" He shouted as Dullahan used her whip/sword to cut off one of Bledis's arms.

"Bledis Forgerson, pariah of Dwarvenheim. I propose a bargain. You take the life of Ban-Laoch Ash-Lion; I take your life in turn. Leave now, with you and your unholy minions, and I will collect your soul for proper return to Tir-Na-Nog at a later date. The choice is yours villain!" Dullahan said as she pointed the long blade of her sword/whip.

"He... he NEEDS to die..." Ban-Laoch said, battered and covered in bloody scars.

"And that price would be YOUR death at this present time child! Now what is your decision? Kill the women who killed you and fail the Dark Ones yet again? Or spare her, and live to fight another day as the mockery of life and death that you are now?" Dullahan said.

Grudgingly, Bledis and the Dark Elves left. "You... why did you let him leave?" Ban-Laoch demanded.

"Child... you are a Djinn Daughter are you not?" Dullahan asked, Ban-Laoch merely nodded. "Then that alone is reason enough to keep you alive. Now let us go to Svartel-Haus, the Dwarves there can care for your wounds." She said as she picked Ban-Laoch up in her arms. Dullahan then used her weapon to create a portal straight back to the balcony where Ban-Laoch started her journey on Dwarvenheim.

"What the-?!" Gathadar said in surprise.

"MOMMY! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO IS SCARRY HEADLESS LADY?!" Tracy roared.

"Bledis has returned from death. And Ban-Laoch has been wounded." Dullahan said as she placed Ban-Laoch down.

"If your thought was that Dwarven doctors could tend to her. Then I'm sorry to say any medical professional that could help is not in the capital. There either in the north, or on their way to Orcen-Heimr... I can dress her wounds however." Gathadar said.

Later on, Gathadar had bandaged up Ban-Laoch's limbs, face, and other parts of her. "I just have one question... how did the Dark Elves even get you into the Material in the first place?" Ban-Laoch asked.

Dullahan looked down in shame. "I was tricked... and now I cannot return to the Immaterial, and my magic has been depleted. In return for the aid you granted me. I grant you my sword... Ryg-Gard." Dullahan said as she handed over the spine sword to Ban-Laoch.

"What... why?" Ban-Laoch asked as she looked over the spine blade.

"Because it falls to you to bring the Dark Elves to justice, and stop Acheron... and you will need every resource you can be given or find." Dullahan said.

"I'm already Queen of the Elves... what more do I need?!" Ban-Laoch moaned.

"Then I suggest that you start behaving like a Queen. When you are well again, muster armies. Proper ones to face what is to come and do whatever you must in order to prepare Elvenheim for Bledis and the Dark Elves." Dullahan said.

"...and would you like to crash in Tuatha Meadu?" Ban-Laoch offered.

"Yes, I would be honored to take refuge in your home. And in honor of this event, I give you this fruit." Dullahan said as she gave Ban-Laoch a fruit. The same kind that Ban-Laoch had been using to make Tracy to grow larger, Ban-Laoch quickly threw it into Tracy's open mouth.

Several hours later, Ban-Laoch, Tracy and Dullahan returned to Tuatha Meadu. Tracy now roughly the size of a house, landed in the harbor of Tuatha Meadu. "Good... but next time, could you maybe land ON the ground. Rather than the water Tracy?" Ban-Laoch said as Tracy doggie paddled into the city proper.

"Sorry mommy, I'll take you to Auntie Iarann." Tracy said, and several minutes latter she was back in Iaranns office.

"So let me get this straight... Gathadar sent you into the heart of the Dwarves lost homeland. Which was filled with poisonous gas, and Vermin-Men, AND Dark Elves? Then you encountered Dullahan, THE HARBINJAAR OF DEATH. Who was somehow captured by the Dark Elves, and used her magic to resurrect Bledis, and now you're wounded from your encounter with him... DOES THAT COVER EVERYTHING SIS?!" Iarann said in irritation as she looked over her organic sister.

"I don't want to alarm you... but I think your bedside manner is getting worse. Also yes, those things did happen. Bledis is back, and... well Dullahan did use me as a bargaining chip for Bledis-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Iarann shouted at Dullahan. "You dare use my sister as a bargaining chip with Bledis of all Dwarves!?" She said irately as she interrupted Ban-Laoch.

"It... it seemed to be the wisest option at the time. My powers have been greatly diminished; I had spent several days being tortured by the Dark Elves. And I couldn't-"

"Just... let me make my sister better. And the Shepherdess of Tir-Na-Nog is in my office... Sag'has. Would you mind getting her out of here?" Iarann said, the banshee Sag'has just looked anxious.

"O-Of course Iarann..." Sag'has stuttered.

"Calm yourself banshee, Elves who drown at sea are outside of my jurisdiction. Even if I could return to the Immaterial, you belong to Painted Aqu. Not I." Dullahan said.

"A-A-All the same... y-you are a unnerving person to b-be around." Sag'has stuttered.

"Hmm... it may be wise to find someone to help me become less... unnerving as you put it." Dullahan said as she and Sag'has left the office.

"Y-Y-Yes... I think step one would be trying to pass you off as not being headless!" Sag'has said.

"Whatever do you- oh... right the... the neck thing. And to a lesser extent my spinal column, but let us focus on necks for the time being lass." Dullahan said.

"So what'll you be doing after you recover?" Iarann asked.

"Marshal, Elvenheim against the Dark Elves and Bledis. Hopefully, it won't be too late to keep Acheron from returning from death. Then you need to work on your temper and bedside manner. What Dullahan did was stupid, but that's no excuse to be rude sis." Ban-Laoch said.

"Well I'm sorry for being concerned about your well-being! It's just that, with everything that's going on. AND with everything I'm doing to help father recover, I can't help but worry about you." Iarann said.

"Iarann... unkind words are beneath you. Just try to find some way to keep yourself from being verbally mean to people... and that includes the Driver of the Black Coach funnily enough. Not screaming at her for having a brain fart or-"

"Ban just... just get some rest. You're going to need it oh sister of mine." Iarann said as she placed a blanket on Ban-Laoch.


	9. Chapter 9

A month passed since Ban-Laoch returned from Dwarvenheim. In that time, she as Queen of the Elves had hastily formed an army with the help of Elvenheim's Champions. With the Champions training new warriors along with the help of veterans from the siege of Bledis's main stronghold over a year ago, and even managed to construct war machines, not the equal of devise's from the Golden Age. But they were useful regardless.

At any rate, Ban-Laoch was lounging on a beach near her hometown of Tuatha Meadu. With her Dragon son, Tracy frolicking in the water, and her robotic sister Iarann playing volley ball with her Banshee assistant Sag'has. With fellow Champion V'taal looking through a nearby tide-pool

"Is it wise to allow him to play as such? Surely his girth would displace much of the water... and ruin our merry making." Dullahan, the Realm's Reaper who had been freed from the Dark Elves by Ban-Laoch said.

"He's far enough out." Ban-Laoch said, as Tracy. Due to being fed magic fruit by his adoptive mother since he was born, was roughly the same size as a house. "Besides, you really need to loosen up... I know I've been meaning to." She said. "And you really need to cut loose yourself."

"First off, I'm not using my head as a volleyball. Second... I feel naked when I am not in my armor. Third, I am merely keeping watch for a messenger from the Elven Coalition Tribunal. Why do you think I'm holding my head up like this?" Dullahan said as she was holding up her head.

Then an Elf charged across the beach. "My lady! The Council has received word of Dark Elf activity... and Bledis and the Deep Drake!" The messenger said.

"What I'd tell you?" Dullahan said, Ban-Laoch just groaned.

"Just send in the Champions... I nearly died the last time I went to investigate Dark Elves myself. So tell the Tribunal that I'm on break unless it escalates." Ban-Laoch said dismissively as she slathered her fair skin with sun tan oil.

"But your highness-"

"Aup!... just take that message back to the Council, and don't bother me again unless it actually requires a Djinn Daughters touch." Ban-Laoch interrupted, the messenger just left.

"I understand that you are exhausted from this adventure. But surely it would behoove you to not-"

"WE'RE HEREEEEE!" Then the Four, Painted Aqu, Blind Terrace, Bloody Handed K'zu, and Light Hearted Bo'ra arrived. Followed in turn by Bloody Handed K'zu's demigod daughter Sen'unat, each of them wearing swimsuits of some kind.

"Seriously... you invited the Four to this outing?" Dullahan said in disbelief.

"And a plus one if they could find one." Ban-Laoch said, ignoring Dullahan's disbelief.

"Guess who brought the viddles?" Bloody Handed K'zu said jovially as he dropped down a chest filled with uncooked meats. Another chest filled with marshmallows, a third chest with chocolates, and the last had graham crackers.

"Father... father really likes to cook." Sen'unat said meekly, trying to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Recognize anyone in K'zu's meat chest?" Ban-Laoch said teasingly to Ban-Laoch.

"No, livestock are outside of my jurisdiction... oh. That was a joke wasn't it?" Dullahan said as Bloody Handed K'zu lit a fire, and set up a grill.

"Come Dullahan! Surely the Headless Shepherdess would enjoy our brother's meats. His ham and steak actually caused wars between the Elves and Dwarves in ages past." Blind Terrace said as Bloody Handed K'zu plopped a few stakes on the grill.

"I was deprived of my ability to enjoy mortal pleasures when I was appointed Shepherd of the Dead... but, it would be rude regardless to refuse." Dullahan said.

XXXX

The following morning, everyone was lying on the beach in various states of sleep. As they had eaten vast quantities of Bloody Handed K'zu's barbeque and s'mores through the night, they were all stuffed, and their bellies bloated.

Except for Iarann of course, as well as Tracy who was sleeping on his back, emitting a

Strangely enough, Dullahan had the largest bulge. As she delved into Bloody Handed K'zu's grilling like a starved dog.

The messenger from earlier returned. "Your highness... the Champions have engaged the Dark Elves. But... they have found the fortress to be a confusing maze filled with obstacles to the inner chambers where Bledis is residing." The messenger said.

"Figures... well, we got a full week of rest at least, Iarann." Ban-Laoch then noticed that her sister was moving her joints rather stiltedly. "Nevermind, you clearly have sand in your joints. Someone else will have to start breakfast."

XXXX

Ban-Laoch arrived at the fortress on Tracy. "What's the situation here?" She said as she approached the Elven camp.

"Your highness, it was a most glorious battle! For in spite of the Dark Elf and demonic forces arrayed against us! We held the line, and forced them into the chambers deep beneath the castle. Alas, that is as far as we've been able to go. As the chambers beneath have proven far too dangerous for even we Champions to dare go." An Elven Champion said with pride.

"What? The dangers of some booby traps was too much for- WHOA?!" Ban-Laoch was taken aback as the Champion took off his armor, showing severe burn scars over much of his torso.

"It is only by my own magic and the healing talents of our apothecaries that I can even still stand my liege. The things down there... we can only hope that you can pave away further in." The Champion Commander said.

XXXX

Ban-Laoch made her way inside of the fortress. And indeed, the chambers were a maze, filled with deadly booby traps, and filled with Dark Elves and Stone Thralls, and filled with other creatures. Ban-Laoch made sure to provide a clear path for her soldiers. Eventually, she arrived at the lowest chamber.

"Do you not know this place lass?" Bledis's voice echoed. "You should Ban-Laoch... this was where Acheron was defeated long ago. And now... Acheron will return, and what Acheron began, will finally be ended."

Indeed, Ban-Laoch noticed that there were pictures on the wall, detailing the rise and fall of Acheron and the Dark Elves. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ban-Laoch proclaimed with determination. She entered the chamber where she found Bledis.

"Ah... so glad to see you once more say are you familiar with déjà vu?" Bledis asked, and he pulled out the same jeweled bottle that he had showed to Ban-Laoch at his fortress over a year ago, and opened it to draw in Ban-Laoch's Djinn magic. "Because this time, I actually need this."

Ban-Laoch fell to her knees as before, shrieking in pain. "WHY?!... WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT MY MAGIC?!"

"It's more that the Dark Ones want it... and they want it to be used to bring Acheron back from the Beyond." Bledis said as the fortress shook, and Ban-Laoch's Djinn magic coalesced. And from the raw Djinn magic, a new being emerged. It looked identical to Ban-Laoch, except her skin was as pale as the moon, emerald green hair, and ruby red eyes.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" The duplicate Ban-Laoch said, kneeling to Bledis.

"Well it's actually rather simple... I wish that Acheron would be restored to life." Bledis commanded.

Ban-Laoch could only watch in exhaustion and horror. As this doppelganger used her magic to open a portal, and out from it stepped an Elf... a Dark Elf... and a women.

"What?! Djinn I specifically said to bring Acheron back to life!" Bledis yelled, baffled by the women with pitch skin and pale pearl like eyes.

"Yes master. This is the one you asked for. And I have brought the Doom of the Elven Golden Age." Ban-Laoch's doppelganger said.

"So... so Acheron is a women... would never have called that." Ban-Laoch blurted.

" **I... LIVE... ONCE MORE!"** Acheron bellowed in triumph, her voice echoing with the demonic power of the Dark Lords. The fortress was still shaking... but not as a result of her presence. **"AND FINALLY... I SHALL BRING THE WORLD BENEATH THE BANNER OF THE FOUR! DJINN, FOR MY WISH. I WISH FOR MY STEED, THE EIGHT LEGGED HORSE OCHTAR TO BE RESTORED TO ME."**

The Ban-Laoch doppelganger opened a portal, and out of it stepped a white eight legged horse.

"Great, now let's be done with this little wretch." Bledis said impatiently.

" **VERY WELL BLEDIS OATH-BREAKER. I SHALL PERMIT THAT YOU TAKE YOUR VENGEANCE UPON HER."** Acheron said, and slowly, as the shaking of the fortress became louder and more pronounced. Bledis spitefully tore off Ban-Laoch's armor, piece by piece, and throwing the discarded pieces into the lava.

"You may kill me... but there is an entire army surrounding you. This isn't... over, runt!" Ban-Laoch spat defiantly.

"All it will mean is for more for me to kill!" Bledis said as he raised his ax.

Then, before Bledis could deliver the killing blow. Tracy, who had been making his way through the fortress, forcing his way into chambers beneath..

"I'M COMING MOMMY!" Tracy roared.

Ban-Laoch noticed that Bledis was distracted, and plunged her sword into Bledis's neck. Killing him a second time, then the Elven soldiers and Champions joined her.

"My lady, what has happened?" A Champion asked.

"Bledis... he took my Djinn magic, and... and used that to restore Acheron!" Ban-Laoch said.

" **SO YOU HAVE A DRAGON AT YOUR COMMAND... NO MATTER. THIS WORLD IS MINE, ALL THE SAME."** Acheron said as she mounted her eight legged horse, and rode off into the air.

Tracy landed next to his mother. "Tracy... go after the Dark Elf on the horse!" Ban-Laoch commanded.

"You need help Mommy; the bad Dwarf drained you for your magic and broke your things!" Tracy said as he took Ban-Laoch into his large hand.

"NO! ACHERON NEEDS TO BE KILLED!" Ban-Laoch shrieked.

"Mommy... I can sense her power, even as strong as I am, and without the magic of the Djinn. Neither of us are a match for her now." Tracy said glumly.

"I... I thought I would kill Acheron..." Ban-Laoch said, trying not to further loose her temper with her son.

"Another day mommy... another day." Tracy said as he flew out of the fortress.


	10. Chapter 10

Tracy landed on the outskirts of Tuatha Meadu near Ban-Laoch's house. "Ban-Laoch... what happened?" Tall-Ainne said in concern as his daughter dismounted Tracy.

"Daddy... Acheron is back." Ban-Laoch said, looking downcast.

"But how...?" Tall-Ainne said in disbelief.

"Bledis... he harnessed my Djinn magic for his own. And created wicked copy of me from my mother's half... and brought the Doom of the Golden Age back from the grave." Ban-Laoch explained. "And... he tore off my armor. Now Acheron will destroy the world... finish what she started long ago."

"It isn't over until it's over my beloved daughter! Let us- w-wait... did you say SHE?" Tall-Ainne said.

"Yeah... Acheron was a woman this entire time. Never would have called that." Ban-Laoch said.

"Regardless, we have to find Acheron and stop her. And try to get back your powers if we can." Tall-Ainne said.

"Right... right of course. I just need a full bottle of Banu'an'lae wine and-" Ban-Laoch was cut off as a crashing noise was heard inside of the house itself. "Oh no..." She said as she and her father went into the house, all the while she pleaded. 'Please don't let that be the wine.'

Then she gasped in horror when they entered the wine cellar, and found it flooded with wine and broken glass. "I warned you that so much magic wine would lead to disaster." Tall-Ainne said.

Ban-Laoch ignored her father's comment as she desperately tried to get the wine in a wineglass. Picking out pieces of glass from the wine itself. Eventually she found an unfamiliar girl in the wine. "YOU!" She said as she angrily grabbed the tan-skinned women with purple colored hair in a long ponytail and strange red clothes that left the majority of her torso exposed and long pants with strange slippers.

"Whoa! I'm sorry for the mess I just-" The strange women said. "-I fell through a magic portal that my mother opened after I had liberated my friends from the Squid Baron-"

"NAME! NOW!" Ban-Laoch roared.

"Ban-Laoch! I understand your upset, but that's no reason to take it out on this young women!" Tall-Ainne said. "I'm sorry, my little girl, Ban-Laoch has been under a lot of pressure and trauma of late. I am Tall-Ainne Ash-Lion, may I ask your name?"

"Shantae, I'm a half-genie and I don't know why my genie mother sent me to this strange place... or why I'm in a half-flooded basement." Shantae explained.

"This is my wine cellar... this wine has basically kept me alive for twenty years. Giving me the strength to wake up in the morning, and face the day after unceasing nightmares of war and barbarity from years past." Ban-Laoch seethed. "And in less than a minute you destroyed a fortune of my magical Banu'an'lae wine! And-... wait... your voice sounds familiar."

"Now that I think about it, you DO sound very familiar to me. I think I heard your voice in parts of the Squid Barons-" Shantae was interrupted again by Tracy sticking a claw into the basement.

"Mommy! Are you okay? I heard shouting!" Tracy asked.

XXXX

"Wow..." Shantae said as Ban-Laoch finished explaining the present status of Elvenheim. "No wonder my mom sent me here."

"And you say that you're a Djinn Daughter yourself?" Tall-Ainne asked.

"I assume that's what you Elves call Half-Genies around here?" Shantae asked.

"I'm pretty sure we covered that." Ban-Laoch said, still bitter from the incident with the wine cellar.

"Still... my mother wants me to help you. She didn't say anything, but she said that another world needed my help." Shantae explained.

"Then your mother must be a very wise Djinn indeed. In the meantime, we must figure out Acheron's next move." Tall-Ainne said, then Iarann rushed into the house.

"Acheron! She and her armies are on the outskirts of Tuatha Meadu!" Iarann said. "And whose that?"

"I'm Shantae, and I'll be helping you guys deal with your evil conqueror problem." Shantae said.

XXXX

Eventually, Ban-Laoch, her friends and Shantae infiltrated the enemy camp, with Tracy flying overhead, serving as a distraction via flying overhead and raining fire on the enemy.

"Okay people, it's do or die time." Ban-Laoch said sternly. "We take out Acheron, and we can end this war. We die, and the rest of Creation might not be far behind us."

"Agreed..." Ardaigh said, the Phoenix finally having recovered from their first encounter with the Dark Elves. "We must keep to the shadows, that'll be the only way to keep the element of-"

His jaw then slacked in disbelief as Shantae did a belly dance, turned into an elephant, and heedlessly charged through the Dark Elf camp. "Well... I suppose that eliminates the element of surprise." Sag'has the banshee said sardonically.

"Well, the stealthy approach would have been boring anyway." Ban-Laoch said, she and her companions made their way behind Shantae's path of destruction. Mopping up any enemies that survived the Half-Genie heroine's one-woman stampede, all the while Ban-Laoch used the weapons she acquired since the Dark Elves reappearance. The serrated magic axe from the very beginning of this recent adventure, the mace of the Ubertoad, Gastros, and Dullahan's sword Ryg-Gard, using each weapon along with her father's old swords to manage any other obstacles in their way.

Eventually, Ban-Laoch and her friends caught up with Shantae. Who looked exhausted after defeating a Great Dark Demon. "Okay... I'm not trying that again." Shantae said in exhaustion.

"Running off without a backwards glance into danger? Or... whatever it was exactly that you did?" Dullahan asked.

"Both... actually, now that... now that I think about it. Whew... I am winded." Shantae gasped in exhaustion.

"Still, you managed to create quite the trail of destruction. A work of art if you don't mind my saying." Ban-Laoch said, looking back at the rather implausible rivers of lava and decimated tents. "I'm not even sure those lava rivers were there before."

"Well... I need a quick pick-me-up." Shantae said, and then she did a dance and turned into an orange tree with a face.

"...okay?" Iarann said in surprise as the Half-Genie heroine created a number of fresh oranges, turned back to her Human form and ate the oranges. Shantae did this process a few more times.

"There! No I'm ret-to-go!" Shantae said in a chipper tone.

"Where did that fruit come from?" Ban-Laoch asked in bewilderment.

"Magic! Now let's get the lead out!" Shantae said.

XXXX

Eventually the party finally met Bledis, Ban-Laoch's doppelganger, and Acheron. **"NO... NO!"** Acheron roared in disbelief.

"For the love of- DJINN! Take care of them!" Bledis barked.

"By your command master." Ban-Laoch's doppelganger then cast magic, summoning large throngs of Ice Thralls.

"We'll hold them off!" Dullahan said as she and the others charged into the enemy goons.

" **TWO DJINN DAUGHTERS?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!"** Acheron roared.

"Acheron! My name is Shantae of Sequin Land! And your wrath on this world ends today!" Shantae said as she held a hand with Ban-Laoch.

"Why are you touching my hand?" Ban-Laoch asked in confusion.

"And I will not stand alone!" Shantae said, and then unexpectedly, a ball of life formed around the two girls.

" _Children of the Djinn... ARISE!"_ Ban-Laoch's mother said with a booming voice, and in a blinding light. Both girls had been fused into some manner of centaur with four arms, the tail and hair overall was a mix of red and purple, while the merged beings cloths were a mix of Ban-Laoch's green cloths and Shantae's belly dancer outfit.

" **NO! DJINN! I WISH THIS HORROR-"** Then, the centaur genie absorbed the Ban-Laoch doppelganger, regaining Ban-Laoch's lost magical prowess. **"SO... DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE THAT THIS WILL BE ENOUGH TO END MY CONQUEST? THE DARK LORDS WILL NOT BE DENIED THIS DIMENSION A SECOND TIME! EVEN WITH THE POWERS OF THE DJINN DAUGHTERS AND THE ELVEN REALMS OF OLD. I AM STILL HERE!"** Acheron gloated defiantly.

"W-What is evening happening?" Bledis asked in disbelief.

" _We are the judgment of the Djinn!"_ The centaur said, speaking with the voices of both Shantae and Ban-Laoch. _"And by the will of the Genie-Empress, you are to be executed by combat!"_

" **FLY YOU RUNT!"** Acheron roared as she unsheathed her weapon. **"THE DARK ONES WILL NOT BE DENIED AGAIN!"** She commanded as Bledis fled.

The battle between Acheron and the Djinn-Fusion was intense, even with the combined powers of two Djinn daughters fused into one being. They were still not an even match for the ancient Dark Elf. Eventually however, Acheron grew winded. **"THE DARK LORDS... WILL BE TRIUMPHANT! GRANT ME STRENGTH! TO SMITE THIS MONSTER!"**

Acheron was enveloped in black tendrils of power, this merged with her eight legged horse Ochtar, and become a massive centaur. _"Well... this is an interesting twist."_ The fused genies said.

" **MEET YOUR END!"** Acheron roared as she thrust down her sword. Forcing both Half-Genies to de-fused upon impact with the blade.

"Well... that was a disorienting experience." Ban-Laoch said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool to have horse legs... not really the case." Shantae said as she stretched her legs. "Felt good though... except for your traumatic memories of the Longship War that I could have done without."

"Agreed... now let's see if two Djinn-Daughters can take out an empowered Dark Elf." Ban-Laoch said as she readied her swords.

"Right behind you sister!" Shantae said as she summoned a whirling ball of scimitars.

The ball began anew with Ban-Laoch and Shantae using there magical skills to battle Acheron once more. Ban-Laoch, turning into the various elemental forms she had acquired during her first adventure as a Djinn Daughter. Shantae using various spells and her magic dances to gain an advantage over the now immense warlord.

Eventually, they managed to defeat Acheron... the Dark Elf turned into an immense pillar of light. _"Congratulations... my daughters."_ Said the ethereal voice of Ban-Laoch's mother from the pillar.

"Wait... daughter's... plural?" Shantae asked inquiringly.

" _Yes... I am mother to you both. I am the Genie-Empress."_ She said as she stepped out from the pillar of light. _"I am sorry I never met either of you directly before now. As well that the circumstances could not be more... pleasant."_

"How..." Ban-Laoch said in disbelief. "How is this flighty child my sister?!"

"Hey! I'm sixteen!" Shantae said in offence.

"My point exactly!" Ban-Laoch said. "Teenagers shouldn't be in a war zone like this!... training certainly for such a thing but-"

" _ENOUGH!"_ The Genie-Empress shouted. _"I will not allow any of my daughters to bicker in such a matter!"_

"Sorry... sorry. It's just that I'd rather not see family die again!" Ban-Laoch said.

"Yeah... the things that happened to your cousins... yikes that was messed up." Shantae said. "It's just that I'm the only Genie Guardian in Sequin Land... doesn't help that almost all of the Genie's there were killed by the Pirate Master trying to keep him from taking over the place."

" _That is related to what is going on. Because of Risky Boot's incursion into the Genie Realm, our ability to hold back the Dark Ones is waning... and a number of there servants in the Dark Realm have slipped past our vigil. Allowing them to wreak havoc, not just in this Realm... but in others."_ The Genie-Empress explained. _"To make matters worse, there are far too few Genies and Half-Genies to keep the forces of evil in check."_

"So we've got our work cut out for us. Don't we?" Ban-Laoch asked.

" _Not for a while. The Dark Ones are gaining ground. But with the destruction of one of their greatest servants, we have bought ourselves precious time."_ The Genie-Empress said. _"In short, you two are free to live freely without concern of the greater war to come... for now. But you must prepare for the coming storm nonetheless."_

"Well I have been catapulted to the most powerful Elf in the Realm. So I've got my hands full regardless..." Ban-Laoch said.

"You could come stay with me in Sequin Land." Shantae offered.

" _And that brings me to an issue with either of staying in the others Realm."_ The Genie Empress said. _"For you see, a portal must be maintained between your respective Realms. Otherwise, significant time will pass for the Realm of Elvenheim, but very little if any for Sequin Land."_

"You speak of knowledge that has been lost to the Elves for centuries, and the few Realm Gates that are still relatively intact haven't worked since the Golden Age." Ban-Laoch said.

"Yeah, and I don't think even my Uncle Mimic would know how to build one. I mean I've been to the Genie Realm, but he didn't make any portal devices." Shantae added.

" _Exactly... but I can enable such a thing to happen."_ The Genie-Empress said, she then gave both of her daughters a set of parchment each. _"The wise among you can figure these out, and allow you both to visit one another... goodbye my beloved daughters, we will meet again."_ She said as she disappeared.

Several months later, Tall-Ainne and Iarann had finished building the device that the Genie-Empress had provided.

"Will it work?" Ban-Laoch asked as she inspected the ring shaped device.

"Young lady, your mother, and the Empress of the Djinn gave us these plans. AND your sister and I are both experts in Golden Age technology." Tall-Ainne said sternly.

"Powering portal." Iarann said as she pressed a button on a nearby terminal. The ring device lit up, and on the other side was a quaint, if messy looking workshop. Then out of the portal, Shantae jumped through and hugged Ban-Laoch.

"It's... good to see you two Shantae." Ban-Laoch, awkwardly returning the hug.

"Shantae!" Shantae's uncle, the inventor and archeologist Mimic said. "You shouldn't go running through untested devices like this! I still haven't done any tests!"

"The young lady is obviously intact... and you must be this 'Uncle Mimic' Ban-Laoch told me about." Tall-Ainne said. "She has told me of your inventions... and your blunders with such inventions."

"And you must that Tall-Ainne fellow Shantae has been going on about since the end of that recent affair with the Squad Baron." Mimic said. "I tell you, if she hadn't brought those blue prints I wouldn't have believed her in the first place."

Unbeknownst to anyone, in a forgotten Elven ruin, Bledis was fiddling with an ancient Gateway device. Eventually, his feverish working along with the toil of his surviving Stone Thralls opened a portal. And out of it emerged black imp like creatures wearing red bandana's and pants.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the lavender skinned women who stepped out behind them. "Who are you little man? And tell me, why I, Risky Boots, shouldn't keelhaul you for this affront." Risky Boots then sniffed the air. "Yuck! And why do you smell of corpse and sea water?

"I am Bledis, champion of the Dark Ones... and I have been instructed to seek your help." Bledis said. "As for the smell, I'm undead, and I've spent almost my whole life on the high seas."

"Indeed, but why my help specifically?" Risky Boots said.

"I do not know, all I was told by the Lie Spinner. Was the location of this old Gateway, and coordinates for your Realm. Please... my forces have been decimated, and the most recent of my attempts to conquer this Realm has backfired cataclysmically, thanks to the meddling of not one, but TWO Djinn Daughters!" Bledis explained.

"Wait..." Risky Boots said as she rubbed her chin in curiosity. "Did one of them have long purple hair in a ponytail, one she used like a whip? Maybe turned into animals and other creatures? And wore a skimpy red dress?"

"Yes! That's her exactly... I vaguely remember her name being Shan... Shantel or something." Bledis said.

"Come with me, we need to compare notes


End file.
